


A Simple Plan

by JLaLa



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, F/M, Sequel, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLaLa/pseuds/JLaLa
Summary: Peeta had a plan. He didn’t realize that simple plans often go awry. The sequel to “A Simple Favor”.
Relationships: Cato/Clove, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Rye Mellark/Delly Cartwright
Comments: 41
Kudos: 182





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note:
> 
> The first part of this will take place right after Katniss and Peeta arrive home, but right before they go back to the office to meet with HR.

**A Simple Plan**

_Home_

“How much longer do we have?”

Katniss’ head laid on his shoulder, her eyes closed, body curled into his, as their Uber moved down the highway. He held her close, his own body feeling the ache of their five-hour trip home. They left a beautiful blue-skied Napa to come home to a chilled autumn.

“Not too long,” he assured her.

Katniss lifted her head and she met his eyes in the dark backseat of the Prius, her own glittered and his mouth quirked knowing that she was about to do or say something completely inappropriate.

“I wanted to know…” Her hand went to his thigh, palm splaying across and fingers grazing the spot just inches where his cock was rapidly rising in his jeans. “…do you plan to go into the office tomorrow?”

He shook his head, his tongue brushing behind her ear as the hand on his thigh tightened. His mouth watered at the taste of her skin, sweet and salty.

He is a connoisseur when it comes to the many flavors of Katniss Everdeen, whether it be her pussy or her tits—he’s indulged in both using his fingers and his mouth.

However, there has been one part of him that has _sorely_ missed out.

“I took a day, thinking that I would be hung over or licking my wounds,” he explained, lips now grazing at the curve of her neck. “What did you have in mind?”

Katniss tilted her head, giving him more access to that rich olive skin, and he sucked, hoping to leave his mark. Her hand reached to unbuckle his belt, undoing the top button of his jeans, and Peeta hoped that the driver didn’t notice or didn’t give a shit.

The question came softly. “Stay over?”

Peeta stopped his ministrations to meet her eyes. “Are you sure?”

They haven’t talked about the whole logistics of this relationship. All he knows is that he is batshit crazy in love with her. Thinking back, this love had been quiet but constant since the day that they met at Panem Projects.

Katniss didn’t respond.

Instead, her mouth went to his, tongue invading his mouth hungrily just as her hand dipped down under the band of his boxer-briefs to fist his cock. He fought the urge to moan as her fingers wrapped around him and begun to move languidly up and down.

“Just say yes, Peeta,” she demanded against his lips.

“Fuck yes,” he growled back.

“Okay, both of you—out.”

They pulled apart, as the car braked abruptly in front of Katniss’ apartment building. The driver turned to glare at them, and judging by his flushed face, he knew exactly what they were doing.

Peeta scowled in return. “Can you pop your trunk? I’ll just get our bags.”

The man grunted, and they heard the click of the trunk opening.

Katniss got out first, adjusting the skirt of her dark green dress. Before they left Napa, she and Delly had a Girl’s Day which included a trip to the spa followed by shopping. His sister-in-law insisted on her getting the dress since it looked so good on against her rich skin.

He definitely agreed.

Peeta followed, going to the back of the car to take their bags from the trunk, before slamming it shut.

The Prius sped away, the tires squealing as the driver made a sharp left at the end of the street.

Katniss looked out at the road and snorted. “He’s getting a bad review.”

“It could be worse,” he replied. “He could’ve reported us.”

Shrugging, Katniss reached for her bag. “Let’s go.”

They walked into the front entrance of the building; it had obviously been a factory at one point, judging by the single freight elevator they were approaching. The walls were bare and there was no security like some of the newer apartment complexes.

Stepping into the elevator, Katniss reached into her purse and pulled out her key. Going to the floor menu, she inserted her key into the labeled ‘3’ and turned. Immediately, the elevator doors closed from top to bottom.

“Fancy,” Peeta remarked with a smirk.

Katniss looked to him anxiously. “Does it bug you that I make more money?”

“Hell no.” He moved in front of her, his hands moving to her waist. His mouth met hers gently and Katniss whimpered against his tongue. Fuck—he was hard again. “You’re a boss and there’s nothing wrong with that. I love that you know what you want and aren’t afraid to go after it. If you haven’t noticed, I like a domineering woman.”

She chuckled into their kiss. “You say that now, but you might change your mind once I refuse to let you come.”

Peeta put his arms around her. “Why wouldn’t you let me come?”

“Haven’t you heard of delayed gratification?” Katniss retorted. “I happen to be a big fan of it.”

“You were practically begging me to fuck you without protection in Napa.” The elevator stopped, and the doors opened. Grabbing their bags, Peeta followed Katniss out to the lone door at the end of the hallway. “What was that all about?”

“We’ve been delaying our gratification for two years.” Katniss inserted the key into the doorknob lock and turned. “I think that’s more than enough time.”

As she fiddled with the second lock, his hand found its way to the braid she wore, playing with the braid bringing it over her shoulder.

Peeta pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, to the spot just before her spine and Katniss let out a breathy sigh. “Not yet.”

Her hand trembled, attempting to put the key in. Peeta could feel her excitement and, having mercy on her, placed his hand over hers and to guide the key to the top lock. Together, they unlocked the door and Katniss turned the knob.

Reluctantly, he let her go to grab their bags before joining her inside.

The place was dark, but Peeta could see the brick wall and long windows, going from the hardware floor to the vaulted ceiling.

He placed the bags down next to the door. “So, you going to give me a tour?”

“Tomorrow.”

Katniss turned, toeing off her white sneakers and pulling her dress off over her head, revealing that she had foregone her bra but was wearing tiny white panties. He could see the wet spot on the fabric revealing the drench thatch of hair underneath. She approached, pressing her chest to his, her nipples dragging across his shirt.

His eyes roved over her body, the need to taste…to touch overwhelming.

“You look delicious.” His hand moved down her stomach, dipping into pure white panties. His fingers were immediately soaked, and he cupped her sex, before pushing two fingers up her cunt. She whined at the sudden intrusion but didn’t protest as he began to finger her slowly. “How long have you been wet for me, Katniss?”

Her forehead went to his chest. “Since this morning.”

His free hand went to a breast, palming and pinching the nipple to a sharp peak.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I’m tired of no follow-through,” she panted as the pad of his thumb went to her clit, brushing it gently before circling around the nub slowly. “If we are going to do something, it’s going to end with you balls-deep inside of me.”

“God, I can’t wait,” he told her, his voice hoarse.

His fingers thrusted…faster…harsher into that plush cunt and Katniss cried out, the sound filling the flat.

As his thumb brushed against her clit, Katniss doubled over, wailing out her climax. “Peeta!”

She fell against him as he gently moved her fingers out of her still pulsating flesh.

Starved, he put his saturated fingers into his mouth, sucking her essence, musky and as addictive as an opiate, till they were clean.

She watched him under hooded lids, as he satisfied his craving. “Yum.”

“Bedroom,” Katniss abruptly demanded, taking his hand.

She tugged him further into the flat and turned into a wide, open archway.

“Middle door is the bathroom. Door to the right is my spare bedroom.” Katniss turned to the left, stopping in front of the open door. “And this is my bedroom.” She pressed her body to his, her hands reaching to the zipper of his jeans. “Or ours, at least for tonight.”

“We can always alternate where we stay,” he told her with a smile. “My place is decent.” She stopped what she was doing to meet his eyes. “Or maybe eventually, find our own home.”

She went up on her toes to kiss him. “I’d like that.”

Reaching to the waist of his jeans, Peeta moved them down before pulling his shirt over his head.

Down to his boxer-briefs, he approached her, waiting for her instructions.

Katniss beckoned with a crook of her finger then turned to go into her room. He watched her walk, completely bare except for the scrap of cloth holding her full ass, before following.

She stood by her bed, waiting expectantly.

“Panties off,” he instructed.

Eyes on him, Katniss reached for the band of her panties and shimmed them off. When she stood, Peeta roved over her; rose-colored nipples, slender waist, wide hips, and the most perfect pussy that he’d ever come across.

She pushed herself onto the mattress as he stepped fully into the room, tugging his boxer-briefs off.

Katniss watched, licking her lips as his erection was bared to her eager gaze.

Her hand blindingly reached to her side drawer, opening it, and pulling out a small square packet.

“I’m prepared,” she told him, holding the condom out to him.

Taking it, Peeta opened the wrapping and pull the sheath out; holding the tip of condom, he brought it to his erection and rolled it down.

His eyes went back to Katniss, her own hazy as she watched him, her fingers grazing the coarse hair at her opening.

“Show me.” Peeta moved to the foot of the bed. “Show me how wet you are.”

Katniss pulled her legs up, feet on the mattress, before spreading herself in front of him. The fingers along her cunt rubbed up her labia before she dipped a finger inside herself.

Her head fell back against her pillow as she played with herself. “Oh fuck…” Her chest rose, nipples pointed in the heated air, and her back arching at her hurried movements. “Peeta!”

Peeta crawled up the mattress, covering her, gaze on her fingers disappearing inside her. He suddenly grabbed her wrist, bringing her hand to his mouth, before dipping her fingers into his mouth to taste her once more.

Katniss reached up, her free hand cupping his cheek.

Releasing her hand, he leaned down to cover her mouth with his. “I love you.”

She let out trembling breath against their kiss. “I love you, too.”

Her thighs moved in, cradling his hips and she arched her pelvis towards him.

“ _Please_ ,” she begged.

“Since you asked nicely—” Lining himself up, his cock filled her in one smooth stroke. “—holy fuck.” She was clenching around him so perfectly…and it felt incredible. He almost forgot to breathe at the deliciousness of it all. “Oh sweetheart, you feel like heaven.”

Peeta ran his hand up her thigh, hooking it over his hip, and thrust forward, his pelvis grounding against her mound.

“You’re right on my clit…” Katniss whimpered as he began to move. She met his eyes, smiling teasing. “I can’t believe we’re actually fucking.”

Peeta let out a shaky laugh.

“Honestly, I don’t know how long we’ll be fucking…I’m about two thrusts away from coming.”

“We can’t have that now, can we?”

In one swift motion, Peeta found himself on his back and Katniss sat astride him. Her palms pressed into his chest and Katniss steady herself, getting on her knees. She bent her head down to capture his lips in a kiss as she sank down on his cock.

Foreheads pressed; they began to move once more. Peeta opened his eyes, watching Katniss in the throes of their lovemaking, memorizing every sigh and facial expression that she made.

Every part of her clenched when he pushed his hips up and if he tugged at her hair, she kissed him just a little bit harder before biting on his bottom lip.

As she rocked harder against him, hips undulating, he couldn’t resist reaching for her breasts and pinching those delicious nipples.

Katniss suddenly tensed, a thick moan pouring out of her lips as she fluttered around him.

Her climax took them both by surprise and she fell against him breathless. “That’s two.”

Easily, Peeta maneuvered her underneath him.

He moved her hair off her face. “Do you think you could have one more?”

“I don’t know.” However, her eyes sparkled at the challenge as his hand drifted between their bodies. His fingers dipped into her, gathering her cream, and moving up to her clit. “Fuck!”

Then, he was driving into her, balls-deep just like she wanted.

“That’s my girl,” he whispered into her ear. “You know how to fuck me good, don’t you?”

Peeta could already feel her quivering around his cock. “Yes…”

He laughed huskily into her ear. “You like when I tell you how good you are, don’t you?” His hips pistoning as his fingers began to move around her clit, stimulating the nerve till it stood sharp. “You’re my good girl, aren’t you?”

“I’m coming!” Katniss was cresting, her cunt pulsating around him. “Fuck…fuck…YES!”

As the last wave of her orgasm hit, Peeta felt his own release dragged out of him as he emptied inside her.

Sweaty and sated, they pulled apart, letting their breaths settle before looking to one another, identical grins on their lips.

Katniss laid back next to him, gently kissing his shoulder. “Will it always be like this?”

“Maybe…I hope,” Peeta replied, pulling her close. “Doesn’t matter, as long as it’s with you.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I had no idea you had a praise kink.”

“Probably goes back to my need for straight A’s at school,” she said with a yawn. “I wanted to be perfect.”

Peeta turned to look at her.

“Didn’t anyone tell you that you already are?” She shook her head and he lifted her chin to press a soft kiss to her mouth. “I’ll just have to remind you for the rest of our lives.”

Katniss didn’t bat an eyelash at his words, only pushing up to press her lips to his. “I love you.”

++++++

_One Year Later…_

“Wake up sunshine.”

Katniss groaned, burying her face in her pillow and hugging it for dear life. “Go away, Peeta…”

He snorted, kissing behind her ear and earning another groan—the good kind—from his girlfriend.

“Or what?” he countered.

“I’ll fart on you.”

Peeta snorted. “And, they say romance is dead.” He wrapped an arm around her prone form, pulling her close against him. Katniss, in turn, ground her beautifully plush bottom against his morning erection. “Now, that’s playing dirty.”

Katniss looked over shoulder at him and smiled. “Playing dirty is what we did last night.”

“I have to get going to the office soon,” he pouted. “Or else I’d be bending you over my knee and spreading your thighs apart.”

Her gaze went dark and Katniss licked her lips. “And, then what?”

“I’d finger you until you begged me for relief,” he growled into her ear. Katniss turned to him fully, chest flushed and heaving underneath the camisole she wore. “And, when you did finally come, I’d get the satisfaction of watching your back arch so sharply that I’d finally see that there was use for those yoga classes that cost a fortune.”

Katniss burst into a fit of laughter. “Are you still upset about that?”

“Last time I let Annie and Finnick take us on a couples’ weekend.” He looked at the clock on their dresser. “Speaking of which, I better get going before Finnick starts calling. We have to go over our new layout for the upcoming app update.”

Katniss nodded, reaching up to kiss him gently.

“I’ll see you at the office. I’ll put our bags under my desk and print our boarding passes,” she informed him. “See you for lunch?”

“Actually, I’m having a lunch meeting with Finnick,” he told her with a long sigh. “But I can bring you something.”

“I’ll just order lunch for my department and eat at my desk,” Katniss said. “Have some work to finish up before the long weekend.”

“Don’t work too hard. Have a little breakfast and ask one of the guys downstairs to help you with the bags, okay?”

She nodded in agreement. “I love you. Now, get ready.”

Peeta pressed a kiss to her lips. “Love you.” His hand went to the hem of her shirt and he leaned down to gently kiss that tiniest bit growing inside Katniss. “Love you, too.”

++++++

Stepping off the elevator, Peeta was immediately greeted by Rue, the newest Engineer on Katniss’ team.

She was sitting at what was his former desk and, so far, stilled glowed with that new employee shine. He couldn’t blame her; she was twenty-two, at her dream company, and working under the hottest QA Manager ever.

Three months after he and Katniss’ meeting with HR, a spot opened in the Design department for a Digital Artist. He had applied for the position along with his previous role as Engineer before being hired for the latter position.

Katniss encouraged him to submit his resume for the position. His experience was more Engineer-oriented, but he also had a degree in Digital Arts. She had seen his design portfolio when they were just friends and colleagues and thought that it was brilliant.

Peeta had been an easy sell for Finnick; the man had always wanted Peeta in his department but had been overstaffed. So, after applying and his interview with Haymitch and Finnick, he was offered the position within a day.

“Good morning Rue,” he called out to the young girl.

Rue smiled brightly. “Hey Peeta!”

“Katniss will be coming in half an hour,” he informed her. “So, if you have any morning shenanigans, better get them done now.”

Rue looked at him, brows raised, and arms crossed. “Katniss told me not to listen to you.”

He grinned. “That’s why she makes the big bucks.”

“Exactly,” Rue smirked. “I’ll see you later, Peeta.”

With a wave, he headed towards his department, plopping down at his desk—across from Finnick—before starting up his workstation. His eyes went to the long frame propped next to his screen; he and Katniss’ photo booth strip and his mouth rose as he lost himself in memories of their beginning.

“You’re looking especially moony.” Finnick sat in his seat, swiveling his chair to face Peeta, and grinning. “Big weekend, huh?”

“Yes.” He blew out a breath nervously. “We’re still going to lunch, right?”

“Yeah.” Finnick held up his index and middle fingers. “‘ _Lunch_ ’.”

Peeta chuckled. “You’re being totally subtle with air quotes.”

“I know.” Finnick hung his head. “But I can keep a secret.”

“Peeta!” They both looked up to find Haymitch Abernathy, founder of Panem Projects, grinning at him. “I heard that congratulations were in order.”

He whipped around to glare at Finnick. “I thought you didn’t say anything!”

“I didn’t!” However, the man looked shamefaced. “I may have mentioned something to Effie when we had our weekly meeting.”

“How much of something?”

“Like we were going to take a long lunch so we could pick up a certain something,” Finnick admitted.

“You know that Effie is a gossip. Thus—” Peeta gestured over to Haymitch. “—him.”

“Sorry Haymitch, Peeta’s just nervous,” Finnick told the man. “He’s afraid of the answer.”

“I’m sure it will be fine. Katniss obviously loves you,” Haymitch assured him. “I mean, that thing that you were caught doing at the Christmas party? Only someone truly in love would allow that.”

“How did they not get fired?” Finnick questioned.

“It wasn’t during office hours,” Haymitch said simply. “Actually, I think Effie was more upset that we had to replace the conference table.”

++++++

“Can I see?” Finnick asked, practically bouncing in his sneakers.

“You’ve seen it already,” Peeta replied with a grin.

“But it’s so touching!” They walked towards the office building as Finnick spun around him. “I was there to watch this love bloom…since the moment you brought her macaroni and cheese to cheer her up, to being caught literally pants down—”

“Can we not talk about the incident?” he asked. “You’re ruining this moment for me.”

“Then let me look again,” Finnick pleaded.

“Fine.” Peeta held out the small velvet box. “But be discreet, okay?”

Finnick had already opened the box. “Annie is so going to want one of these.”

“Well, it belonged to General Everdeen’s mother so it’s one-of-a-kind,” Peeta informed him. “I was worried that it wouldn’t get here in time, but I got a message from Kate that she was sent it via air.”

The ring was white gold with diamonds circling a large, luminescent pearl. When he had gotten permission to propose to Katniss, three months ago, through a conference call with the Everdeens, he had asked for suggestions. Prim and Kate, through their tears, were able to give him some suggestions based on Katniss’ style.

However, it was the General who had suggested his mother’s ring. He said that Katniss used to admire it as a little girl. He promised that if she had found the right man then she could have it.

Five-year-old Katniss heartily agreed to his request.

Peeta met the Everdeens six months ago, Prim had managed to get some time off from the hospital she worked for and joined her parents to meet Katniss’ new boyfriend, who she was now cohabitating with.

Both parents were surprisingly supportive, trusting that their daughter knew what she wanted and who she wanted in her life. Prim was excited to hear their unique love story—though they never shared it with her parents—and he had overall gotten approval.

Marcus was surprisingly easygoing for an Army man and they bonded over his position at Panem Projects. The man had been very artistic in his youth and, after retiring, had begun painting for fun.

“So, you got the approval of the family and the ring. Now, you just have to ask Katniss,” Finnick said.

“I also have to tell my family,” he replied. “We’re going to Delly and Rye’s baby shower and I don’t want to steal their thunder.”

“Didn’t you pretty much do that during their wedding?”

They stepped into the building, heading towards the elevators.

“That was not intentional,” Peeta argued, stepping into an open elevator. “I plan to tell them after the baby shower is over and then propose.”

“Well, good luck man,” Finnick said as the door opened, and they stepped onto their floor. “I’m sure it’ll go great.”

“Hey!” They both turned to see Katniss beaming at them. “How was lunch?”

“Very nice,” Peeta told her, his eyes darting to Finnick.

“Did you guys get everything sorted out?”

Katniss tilted her head, peering at him, and he froze knowing immediately that she suspected something.

“It was a very productive,” Finnick assured her. “I’m just going to head to my desk—”

“What’s that?”

She pointed to the velvet box in Finnick’s grasp.

_FUCK!_

_Think…think you idiot!_

“Finnick and Annie had an argument and he thought some jewelry might help,” Peeta told her quickly.

He deserved a pat on the back for coming up with such a good lie.

“Can I see?” Katniss asked. “I think that I could give you some perspective on whether it’s the right piece—”

“NO!” Finnick cradled the box protectively to his chest. “I want her to be the first person to see it.”

“Well, Peeta saw it,” she countered, looking between the two.

“The first _female_ then,” Finnick told her.

With that, he practically sprinted away.

Peeta went to his girlfriend. “Sorry about that. He’s been really weird about this fight.”

“I guess,” Katniss replied. Looking around and finding no one watching, she gave him a kiss. “I’m actually looking forward to this weekend. It will be nice and calm.”

“I know I was telling Finnick about us getting to actually relax.” He flicked her chin. “Don’t work too hard okay? We’re about to go on vacation.”

Katniss nodded, closing the space between them. “I missed you during lunch.” Her hand went to his chest, fingers brushing against his shirt buttons. “Usually, we can take a trip home for—"

Quickly making sure that no one was around, Peeta took her hand and led her towards the elevators before darting left into an empty corridor.

Pressing Katniss to the wall, he dipped his lips down for a kiss. She moaned into his mouth, as her arms wrapped around his neck. His hand went to her outer thigh and he moved underneath her skirt to get a handful of a full cheek.

She squealed into his mouth before pulling away. “We’re already the talk of the office.”

“You know it’s going to be the most boring three days of everyone’s lives here.” Peeta brushed his lips along hers, nipping at her bottom lip. “Apparently, Effie is still miffed about the conference table.”

Katniss rolled her eyes. “Tell me about it. ‘ _That is mahogany!_ ’” He laughed at her imitation of their HR Manager.

Peeta sighed reluctantly. “We better get back.”

“Wait one minute.” Katniss’ hand was suddenly at the waist of his jeans. “Your superior is talking to you.” She pressed her front to his and he could feel her peaked nipples as she moved against him. “We need to talk about your behavior.”

He grinned. “I’m sorry, _ma’am_.” His hand went underneath her skirt, tracing the seam of her panties. “Can you tell what exactly I’ve done?”

“I can show you.”

She took his hand, leading further down the hall towards the emergency exit.

Twenty minutes later, Peeta rushed back to his desk, shirt untucked and hair slightly mussed.

Finnick took one look at him, shaking his head, before handing him the ring box. “Dude.”

“I know, I know…”

Peeta turned back to his computer screen, though his thoughts remained on the feeling of Katniss coming on his fingers, her screams muffled from his hand pressed to her kiss-swollen lips.

“Peeta?”

He swiveled to look at his friend. “Yeah?”

“Zip up, man. No one needs to see that.” His hand gestured at Peeta’s pelvis. “Also, Effie came around looking for you, something about signing off on your PTO. I told her you were still out. You so owe me.” Finnick guffawed “I’m expecting to be your first kid’s godfather—whenever that happens.”

Peeta nodded, smiling weakly.

It would be sooner than he thought.

++++++

“Would you like something to drink?”

Katniss smiled at the flight attendant. “I’ll have a glass of white wi—” She grimaced, realizing her mistake. “—just an orange juice, please.” She smiled at Peeta before looking to the woman once more. “And a chamomile tea for him.”

“Thanks,” he replied, finishing his message to Gale.

He and Gale had struck a tentative text friendship over the last year. Katniss had suggested checking in on the man a few weeks after they left Napa. She could see that he wanted to but wasn’t sure how to get started.

All it took was a simple, ‘ _Hi, how are you doing?_ ’ for them to get going.

Gale was single, having parted from Madge after Rye and Delly’s party. He stayed at his mother’s while moving out of the apartment he and Madge shared. He now owned a townhouse in Berkeley close to his office.

“How is Gale?” Katniss asked as she handed him the cup of tea.

“About the same,” he replied, putting his phone away. “Delly invited him to the shower.”

“Is he bringing anyone?”

Peeta shook his head. “He’s been focused on work mostly.”

“Must be hard for him to have go back to the scene of the crime,” Katniss mused. “I’m glad that you two are talking.” She took a sip from her cup, her face souring. “God, this is disgusting. This child does not want vitamin C.”

“Making everything taste gross again?” Peeta asked and she nodded. He took the cup and placed it on his tray. “How about crackers?” He reached into the front pocket of his messenger bag, tucked next to him, and produced a packet of saltines. “Here you go.”

“We haven’t really discussed how we’re going to tell them about—” Katniss waved her hand over her stomach. “—this.”

“To be fair, we’re kind of just finding out ourselves,” Peeta replied.

Annie had been the one to point out that something seemed different about Katniss; she had laughed it off, at first.

Until her calendar alerted her about her missed period.

Then they reluctantly took a midnight trip to a nearby drugstore to get a pregnancy test just to learn that—no matter how many tests Katniss peed on—they were going to get a double pink line or ‘Pregnant’ result.

The ultrasound showing the seven-week fetus was the final nail in the head.

They were going to be parents.

As of two days ago, Katniss entered her second trimester.

Neither of them knew how to they were going to get through any of this.

They did agree that they were elated.

They hadn’t told anyone, still processing the news, when they received the invitation to Rye and Delly Mellark’s Baby Shower Extravaganza (those were the actual fucking words on the invitation).

“We should wait until after, right? So, we don’t steal the attention away from Rye and Delly,” Katniss said, her gaze worried. “We have three days…” She reached for her purse underneath her seat and pulled out the invitation to read it over. “…oh hell. Why do we need three days of activities?”

“Because we’re talking about Rye and Delly. Nothing is done quietly; though these are more kid-friendly events.” Peeta took her hand. “We’re going to get through this. They’re going to be happy.” He looked to her worriedly. “You’re happy about this, right?”

Katniss nodded, her eyes shining.

“I know that it doesn’t seem like but I am. I don’t really have that new mother glow at the moment,” she explained. “I just feel tired and my boobs hurt. And, I’m always super horny—well that’s not a bad thing.”

“Fuck no, it’s not,” he said under his breath and she chuckled. “I don’t know if I’ve told you enough, but I’m thrilled to become a father—especially because this is happening with you.”

Katniss crooked her finger at him. “Come here and kiss me, Daddy.”

“I’m mortified, but also super turned on by you calling me that.”

However, it didn’t stop him from leaning towards Katniss.

Cupping his face, she licked her lips before pressing her mouth to his and _fuck_ —his erection was begging to be released. Her tongue pushed roughly against his and his arms wove around her, aching to be close.

She tore her mouth away from his, gaze hungry. “I want to touch you.”

Peeta looked around, they had taken late flight, so the cabin was silent; most of the passengers preoccupied or asleep.

Turning back to Katniss, he reached to brush her cheek.

“You can touch me if you let me touch you.” His hand drifted down to the underside of her breast. “Are you still sore?”

Katniss shook her head, reaching to move the armrest that divided them.

“Not so much,” Katniss promised, scooting closer to him. Her hand went to his thigh, hidden underneath the open tray table. She put her head to his shoulder, mouth going to the crook of his neck— _she knew it was his weak spot!_ “I need you.”

That fear of being caught dissipated and his mouth smeared over hers. Pulling her close, he palmed her tits, moving his thumbs over her nipples teasing them to hard nubs. Her hand moved along his jeans, drawing the zipper down and pulling him out.

He moved his mouth off hers, latching onto the curve of her neck. “Is this what you wanted?”

“Yes,” she breathed quietly against him; eyes closed and her jaw tight. “I think I could come just from you touching my tits.”

“Really?”

A noise caught his ear and he pulled away quickly to look out to the aisle. Their flight attendant was heading towards them—by his estimate, about six rows away.

Peeta turned back to Katniss and smirked.

“We’re about five and a half rows from getting in some real trouble.” His hand went to the buttons of her blouse, undoing the top three, and exposing her lace bra. Pulling the cups down, his hand went to tweaking and pulling at a taunt nipple. “So, let’s see if we can get you off before that.”

With that, Peeta’s mouth went to her other breast, taking her nipple between his lips. Her hand fisted his hair pushing him closer and he opened his mouth taking more of full breast inside.

Her hips twisted in her seat. “Almost there…”

Peeta pressed on, his tongue flicking that sharp peak, and he groaned around her as she roughly grabbed at his hair.

_“I’m collecting cups or any other garbage…”_

Shit—she’s coming.

He grazed at the bud with his teeth before biting down.

“FUC—” Peeta covered her mouth as her body tensed in her release.

Then they were scrambling, pulling her bra cups up, and buttoning her shirt—

The flight attendant smiled at them. “May I collect your garbage?”

“Of course,” Peeta said and handed her the cups, including Katniss’ full cup. “Sorry, my girlfriend is pregnant, and the juice didn’t sit well with her.”

“Oh, you poor girl, can I get you something else?” the flight attendant asked.

“No, just need to rest,” Katniss replied breathlessly.

“I’ll make sure not to bother you for the rest of the trip,” the woman assured her. “I remember how it feels during the beginning of pregnancy.”

Katniss turned to him, chuckling. “Thank God, we’re sitting in the last row.”

After zipping up, Peeta excused himself, going to the restroom as Katniss drifted off to sleep.

His hand went to the small box in his jean pocket; she had almost touched it in her quest for his dick.

How was he going to keep two secrets? One from Katniss and the other from his family?

He was well and truly fucked.

* * *

Welcome back to this universe. We’re in for a ride, aren’t we?

I’ll see you next chapter.

-JLaLa


	2. Mini Golf

**A Simple Plan**

_Mini-Golf_

“I’m exhausted,” Katniss grumbled as they walked out of the baggage claim. Walking out onto the sidewalk, she looked around for the shared ride area. “Where can we grab an Uber?”

They knew that their flight would be landing well past midnight and knowing that it would be hard for his parents to stay up and Delly needed to rest because she was growing his brother’s giant baby, they insisted on just catching an Uber into the city.

“Actually, I was offered an alternate solution,” he informed her.

Peeta looked to where his dad’s SUV was double-parked and nodded over at it.

Katniss turned to him in confusion as he led her to the car.

“I thought you didn’t want your parents to be bothered—” She stopped as soon as Gale stepped out of the driver’s side waving them over. “—was that what the texts on our flight were?”

“Gale offered but his car wouldn’t fit our luggage, so my Dad gave him the keys to the SUV,” he replied simply before turning to her with an affectionate smile. “Brings back memories, doesn’t it?”

She smirked as they walked towards the man.

“Of you finger-fucking me in the driver’s seat?” She waved at Gale before turning to Peeta, guilt on her face. “Oh God—it’s so weird that he’s been sitting in that seat.”

“Welcome home!” Gale greeted, a gentle smile on his angular face.

“Hey Gale,” Katniss said and reached over to give him a quick hug. “Thanks for doing this.”

“Of course,” he replied after shaking hands with Peeta. “Let me get your bags.”

“Why don’t you take the backseat, love?” Peeta suggested. “I’ll sit in the front. I know you’re tired.”

“Thanks babe.” He opened the back door for her, and Katniss stepped up wearily. “You’re my favorite boyfriend.”

“I’m your only boyfriend,” Peeta retorted. “Unless you’re counting that barista at Starbucks that always gives you a free espresso shot and completely forgets my order.”

“Well, I do get free size upgrades from him,” she retorted with a laugh, followed by a loud yawn. “Just kidding. You’re my one and only.”

Shutting the door gently, Peeta went to the passenger’s side just as Gale stepped into the driver’s seat. He followed suit, getting into the car and buckling up. Katniss’ eyes were already closed, her head resting against the seatbelt strapped against her.

“How have you been?” Peeta asked as Gale pulled out into the exit lane.

“Fine,” the man answered, eyes on the road. “Working as always. These studios, they always need someone to make sure that they have enough money to develop a new animation program, right?”

Peeta grinned. “It is Pixar.”

Gale smiled and nodded. “True.” He turned to Peeta. “How are the both of you?”

“It’s been a busy year for us,” Peeta offered. “With moving into our new place and transferring to a different department at Panem Projects, we’re just trying to figure everything out.”

It was strange to be speaking to Gale in person after a year of texting.

It had been that invisible barrier that made things less strange, especially with everything they had gone through. However, he could appreciate that Gale was trying to get back a semblance of what their friendship used to be.

Peeta didn’t know if they would get that back, but he was more than willing to try.

“How is the new place?”

“Definitely bigger,” he replied. “There’s a lot more room to entertain and her parents approved when they came to visit, so I think that’s a big milestone for us.”

“Meeting the parents and moving in.” Gale smiled. “Definitely sounds like you’re getting there.”

“And you? Has there been anyone since…?”

The question hung in the air for a moment; Gale’s jaw firming as did his grip on the wheel.

“No,” he finally said softly. “It’s been hard enough to not go on a date without worrying that she may have an ulterior motive, you know.” A small sigh escaped his mouth. “And, sometimes Madge calls—” Peeta looked to him in surprise and Gale shook his head. “We’re not getting back together, but when she does get me on the phone, she just reminds me of why I don’t think I’m ready to date.”

“You’re not the bad guy in this story,” Peeta found himself saying.

“Aren’t I?” Gale retorted. “Let’s face it; I tell a girl about this last relationship and she’ll go running for the hills.”

“Not if she’s the right girl,” Peeta assured him. “If she’s the right girl, she’ll sit down with you and buy you shots and let you rant about your heartbreak. And when she’s crying over her ex and their anniversary, you’ll make her macaroni and cheese and let her cry in a breakroom while eating it.”

Peeta turned to look at Katniss, her mouth hanging open as she slept against the window, and he felt that swooping sensation seeing her peaceful face.

“And one day, you’ll just realize that she was right in front of you and you can’t imagine how you ever lived without her—” Katniss let out a roaring snore and Gale laughed. “—and her shockingly loud snoring.”

Gale’s expression was wistful, his eyes somber as he stared ahead.

“Not all of us will find a Katniss. I’ve learned to live with it.”

“Gale,” he started. “We’ve been through a rough patch and for a while, I didn’t know if I could even speak to you again. But here we are. We made it somehow. It’s not the same friendship, but over time I think we could get some of that back. And, if I think that we can, then you can believe that you’ll meet someone who makes you feel like love and trust is possible. You don’t deserve to be alone.” Peeta snorted. “If anyone deserves that, it’s Madge.”

The car went silent with the exception of Katniss, snoring softly, her hand on their little bit.

He still couldn’t conceive that this beautiful snoring woman (she denies that she does it) was the mother of his child.

“Peeta, do you think Katniss is the one?” Gale asked suddenly.

“Actually…” Peeta reached into his pocket and presented the velvet box to Gale, opening to show him the ring. “…besides the baby shower, there’s another reason we’re here.”

Gale looked into the rearview mirror, checking to make sure Katniss was asleep, before quickly darting his eyes to the ring.

“Whoa!” He tried to keep his excitement at bay, but the grin on his face made Peeta chuckle. “Do your parents know?”

“I’m planning on discussing it with them along with Rye and Delly,” he explained. “And, now you’re in on it.”

Gale sobered for a moment, his dark eyes shining as he looked out.

“Thanks for sharing this with me. I know that you didn’t have to, but you did—and if you need help with anything, I’m here for you.”

“I appreciate it.”

They morphed back into silence and Peeta had to wonder what this meant for them.

“And I promise I’ll actually show up to this wedding,” Gale told him with a smirk.

“At least bring a less volatile date,” Peeta retorted, a smile growing on his lips.

They both fell into an easy laughter.

Maybe they weren’t what they used to be.

Maybe they could be better.

+++++++

“WAKE UP!”

Startled from his sleep, Peeta attempted to sit up but a large mass sat solidly on his chest.

Specifically, his big brother.

“Rye! Get it off me!” He flailed his arms, trying to push the man off. “No one needs to wake to your balls in their face!”

“Hey!” A voice called out and Peeta turned his head to find Delly scooting in next to a groggy Katniss. “I happen to sometimes enjoy a good teabagging.”

“Peeta, is this another weird thing that your family does?” Katniss cried out.

“No, this is something that we do!” Rye ruffled his brother’s hair. “The teabagging only happens on special occasions.”

Katniss sat up gingerly, moving closer to the middle to make room for Delly and her belly.

“Can anyone tell me what teabagging is?” Peeta asked as he got onto his elbows.

“It’s when the guy lowers his balls into your mouth…” Delly lifted her chin towards the ceiling. Her fingers curled, her index finger touching her thumb to create a circle and she moved it towards her mouth. “Then he kind of dips them in and out of your mouth. You know, like a teabag.”

“Now you really need to get off me,” Peeta told his brother.

Rye grinned. “You have a boner?”

“It’s morning,” Peeta growled. “It happens.”

“Stop teasing your brother, sweetheart,” Delly said. Her husband acquiesced and moved off Peeta, who scooted towards Katniss. “Now we’re a comfy Mellark sandwich.” She smiled at the couple. “How was the trip?”

“As smooth as it can be after working an eight-hour day then taking a five-hour plane ride,” Katniss told them. “We kept ourselves occupied.” She pressed a kiss to Peeta’s shoulder. “Good morning, by the way.”

Peeta leaned in and kissed her gently. “Morning.” His eyes went to her abdomen briefly. “You okay?”

“Other than being curled up next to a very pregnant Delly who could go into labor at any moment, I’m good.”

Delly rubbed her belly. “I’m starting to get hungry.” She looked to Rye. “You have to help me up.”

Rye leaped out and rounded the bed to his wife. With his hand to her lower back, he eased her off the mattress.

“We were actually supposed to just call you down for breakfast,” Delly told them. “Your parents probably think you’re up here doing it, so I’d get down there soon.”

“I’ll just tell them that you’re almost done,” Rye added with a grin.

“RYE!” Katniss reached for a pillow and threw it at his brother.

Rye smirked. “Wrong name to scream out, love.”

He closed the door behind them.

+++++++

The reunion with his parents was much calmer.

“Katniss! You look lovely!”

Peeta’s mother pulled Katniss into her arms and it warmed him to see them getting along so well. He never realized how polarizing being in relationship with Madge was until he saw the relationship that Katniss and his mom developed over the last year.

Madge had never attempted to have a relationship with anyone in his family—except Rye.

That was a whole other can of worms.

“Thanks Janice! You’re looking pretty fabulous yourself.” Katniss turned to his father, giving him a smile. “Hope you’re thanking your lucky stars for this lady.”

“You bet your ass I am,” his Dad replied before holding his arms for her. “Get over here!”

She chuckled before embracing the man.

His mother went to him and Peeta pulled her into his arm. “Hey Mom.”

“My baby,” she cooed. “We’ve missed you.” Her hands went to his cheeks, looking him over. “You look very happy.”

“I feel happy.”

Peeta looked to where Katniss was chatting with his dad, both sitting at the dining table and filling their plates. Rye and Delly sat across from the two, looking over paint samples for the nursery, though the two yellows they were debating over were practically the same shade.

Peeta looked over to his mother. “May we speak alone for a minute?”

She looked worried. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, I just need to talk to someone.”

“Guys, go ahead,” his mother called out. “I want to show Peeta the mini-golf layout.”

He had to ask as they walked out, “Why mini-golf?”

“It’s what they were doing when Delly told your brother about the baby,” his mother explained.

Peeta was led to his father’s study where his mother quickly closed and locked the door.

She pounced immediately. “What’s going on?”

Reaching into his pocket, he presented his mother with the velvet box that had been burning a hole in his pocket.

“Is this…” Taking the box, his mother lifted it opened and then gasped. “You’re proposing to Katniss?”

“Yes. After the baby shower, of course. Rye and Delly deserve a great celebration,” Peeta told her. “But I need your help—the whole family’s help, actually—to keep her from finding out.”

His mother was practically bouncing on her toes. “Then, what’s your plan after that?”

“I…ask her,” he answered lamely.

“Or are you taking her to dinner? Will there be music?”

He felt his face burn.

Shit, he hadn’t gotten that far into _how_ he would ask her.

“I just wanted to have the family around,” Peeta told her.

“Well, did you invite her family?” his mother asked incredulously.

He felt the blood rush down his face. “Um…no.”

“Peeta, you’re too old for me to smack you upside the head—” She raised her hand and damn if he didn’t flinch. “—so, leave it to me. I will get her family here. You have their contact information, right?” He nodded and his mother lowered her hand. “Text it to me. I’ll tell your father. Your next thing on the list is to tell the soon-to-be parents.”

“Of course.”

His mother looked at the ring once more before closing the box and handing it back to him.

“It’s a beautiful ring,” she said, her voice wavering. “You’re going to have a good life with her.”

“Let’s just get her to say yes,” Peeta replied, taking the box and putting it back in his pocket. “Thanks for letting me vent to you. I guess I needed more help than I realize.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” His mother pulled him into her arms, and he breathed in the scent of jasmine, that familiar scent of her. “I’m happy for you. For a long time, I worried that you would just live in the memory of Madge. Thank goodness, you took that job and you met Katniss. Fate worked in your favor the day you were seated next to each other.”

Peeta smiled. “Don’t I know it.”

“Now let’s get back there before there’s nothing left,” his mother told him. “Between Rye and Delly, you can’t really tell whose eating for two!”

++++++

“My baby brother is getting married!”

Peeta knew that Rye and Delly would be happy.

What he wasn’t expecting was that sloppy kiss to his forehead—from Rye.

“Oh Peeta!” Delly pulled him against her chest—abundant as it was—and hugged him tightly. “Katniss is going to be my sister!”

His parents, bless their hearts, had taken Katniss to get golf wear. That morning, Janice had told everyone that they needed to be properly attired for mini-golf before dragging Katniss along with her to pick outfit for herself and Peeta.

“I hope I get the words out right,” he told them and looked to Rye on the adjacent loveseat. “I mean, we don’t exactly share a love for Hogwarts like you two, so I can’t exactly go that big.”

“Well, that wasn’t exactly the first proposal,” Rye told him, his face going crimson.

“Come again?”

“That was the planned one by my dear husband,” Delly told him. “However, he proposed a week before.”

“It wasn’t planned,” Rye hastened to add.

Peeta peered at his brother. “Explain.”

“I was kind of in the heat of the moment…and might’ve blurted it out during—” Rye scrubbed at his face. “This is not the story I want my children to know about.”

“Okay…a little risqué…but you got affirmation from Delly that she would except the actual one,” he reasoned.

“I would’ve said yes, of course,” Delly told him. “Except my mouth was full.”

Peeta held his hand up. “Stop.”

Rye took the ring box, opening it. “This is a real beauty.” He closed it and handed it to Peeta. “I’m real happy for you, Peeta.”

“Thanks.” They all stood and Peeta went to his brother, embracing him. “You’re the best brother any guy could ask for.”

“Oh. My. God.” Delly was openly weeping, tears streaking her cheeks. “That was so beautiful. Not as hot as me and Katniss hugging…but it was still great.”

The two men laughed gathering a hormonal Delly into their hug.

++++++

“Hole in one, bitch!”

“I forget how competitive you are,” Peeta said as Katniss danced around the hole. “Keep dancing though. Every time you do, your skirt dances with you.” He joined her on the green. “How did you my mom to buy you a skirt that short?”

He had been surprisingly enticed when Katniss had come out of their bathroom in a seafoam green patterned skirt, a matching sleeveless vest with white polo shirt underneath; white Mary-janes and thigh-high white socks completed the ensemble. Her dark hair had been clipped back on each side, leaving the rest loose down her back.

“I think she was so excited to be able to dress a girl that she just didn’t care,” his girlfriend replied as they went to the next hole. “I tried it on for her and everything. She was the one who suggested the thigh highs.”

“Thank you, Mom,” Peeta replied under his breath.

His mother and Mrs. Cartwright had once again gone all out, renting out the same mini-golf course that Delly had announced her pregnancy for the first event of the Baby Shower Extravaganza—Peeta still couldn’t believe they called it that.

There were 18 courses, each one about the history of San Francisco or displaying a popular spot in the city. In another section, there were food trucks next to array of dining tables. His mother had hired a soft jazz band to play, close to where guests could pick up their putters.

A whistle sounded through the air. “Get a move on, lovebirds!”

They turned to find Cato and Clove walking towards them, a little dark-haired girl grasping Clove’s hand. Strapped to Cato’s front chest was a golden-haired baby, chewing at his fist.

After getting permission from Katniss, Delly had given the couple her cell phone number. They only texted sporadically to ask how she was doing or for their new address so they could send Katniss a birthday card. Then, during Christmas, their season’s greetings card with a picture of them with Penny and a newborn Gregory.

The relationship between the three was unsurprisingly still a little weird.

Sometimes Katniss would go quiet around him, especially when she saw the Christmas card. It was those times that Peeta would give her space to process her feelings; she would always come to him after and talk about it. He knew that it took a tremendous effort for her to let those feelings of hurt not take over and he was proud of her for trying.

However, she found other ways to make an effort when it came to building a friendship with the couple.

After Gregory was born, he came home to find Katniss arranging a small present of board books for the little one and some books for Penny to send to the family.

His heart almost combusted seeing such a sweet gesture though she waved it off as her being polite.

Cato and Clove were right.

Katniss loved with her whole heart, often quietly, but he never felt more protected and cared for.

Peeta waved them over, going to Cato and shaking his hand.

Clove went to Katniss, giving her a hug, and beaming at being able to even talk to his girlfriend.

“You both look like you’re doing well,” Cato remarked with a relieved smile. “Especially Katniss. She’s glowing.”

The way the man said that made Peeta do a double take. “Glowing?”

Katniss did have a certain sparkle, but to him, she always had.

“She just seems happier…content,” Cato remarked. “Not like our last meeting, but who could blame her?”

“We’re all moving forward.” Peeta looked to the baby, beaming at the little one. “And, this must be Gregory.”

Cato lifted him out of the harness before holding him out to Peeta.

“Greggie, this is Uncle Peeta.”

Peeta backed away. “I don’t know how to hold a baby.”

“You have to practice, right?”

_Did Cato know?!_

“You’re going to be an Uncle soon.” Cato helped place Gregory in his arms, showing him how support his head in the crook of his arm and how support the little one’s bottom. “You’re a natural.”

“Doesn’t feel natural,” Peeta replied as he bounced the little boy.

“It just takes time,” the man replied easily. “By the time you get around to having your own kids, you’ll be an expert!”

“You two look cozy,” Katniss approached, Penny holding her hand while Clove followed behind. She smiled at Cato and he hugged her quickly. “You’re going to have boys fighting over this one.”

Cato groaned. “Don’t tell me that!”

Clove laughed, wrapping an arm around her husband’s waist. “He might actually cry.”

“Who’s that?” Penny pointed to Peeta. “He looks kinda like Daddy.”

Katniss grinned at the little girl leading her over to him.

“This is my boyfriend, Peeta,” Katniss told her. “Peeta, this is Penny.”

He crouched in front of her, Gregory in one arm, and held out his free hand to her.

“Nice to meet you, Penny.”

Penny had Clove’s dark hair; it was plaited in two braids and Peeta had to wonder if she resembled Katniss as a child. Her eyes were a deep blue like her father’s, but almond-shaped like Clove’s. She was also pretty tall for her age, her head already at Clove’s waist.

Like the rest of them, she was in golf attire, wearing a skirt and vest set, similar to Katniss’ though it was a bright pink.

Penny looked at his hand, gaze scrutinizing, before taking it. “Hello.”

“Would you like to play a round of mini-golf with us?” he asked.

The little girl lit up at the suggestion.

Penny bounced excitedly. “Yes!”

Peeta stood up, balancing the baby, smiling down at the girl.

“Well, alright then! Go on and get your putter, then meet us back here!”

Grabbing her parents’ hands, she pulled them towards the front entrance to get her putter.

“We’ll be right here!” Katniss called out before turning back to him. She looked at Gregory in his arms; the boy met her eyes and smiled gummily. “He really looks like both of them.” Her eyes went to Peeta. “You think you’re ready for one of these?”

He put his free arm around her. “With you—definitely.”

++++++

Katniss’ head resting on his shoulder, Peeta looked around the mini-golf course.

After being brutally beaten by their four-year-old, Clove and Cato took their children to get tacos and donuts at the food trucks. His family was scattered about, Rye and Delly were playing a round with a few of their friends. His parents were by the food trucks, having drinks with the Delly’s parents.

Gale had come with a co-worker, Thresh, and his girlfriend, Finch. He could see them by the last hole, Finch’s red hair standing out amid blonds and brunettes.

“It was a good day,” Katniss hummed against him. She lifted her head to smile at him. “Did I tell you how adorable you were with Penny?”

“Was I?”

“She told me that she wants to marry you,” his girlfriend replied. “I guess I’m going to fight her for your hand.”

“Penny is adorable, but I’m afraid I’ve already chosen you,” he told her. “And you—am I your chosen one?”

Katniss snorted. “Who are you? Harry Potter?”

“Just plain ol’ Peeta Mellark,” he replied. Her gaze told him that he was more than enough. “Can I ask you something?”

She straightened next to him. “Yes?”

“Have you thought about us taking the next step in our relationship?”

Katniss beamed at him. “I mean, we’re having a baby. Isn’t that a pretty big step?”

“YOU’RE PREGNANT?”

They turned to find Prim along with Katniss’ parents standing before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a relatively tame chapter, but they had to keep it in their pants this time around.
> 
> I’m really glad to be back with the Mellarks; they are fun to write, especially Delly.
> 
> Also, I’m actually happy to see Gale back; there is a possible someone for him, but we’ll see how it goes.
> 
> Sorry to tell you but Madge will not be making an appearance—I’m done with her—as is everyone else.
> 
> Cato and Clove are actually pretty adorable to write, and I foresee the future parents getting advice from the couple.
> 
> There is an actual mini-golf course here in San Francisco that I’ve based the one they go to on. It’s called Stagecoach Greens and it’s very close to the ballpark here. I went to school with a couple who has a foodtruck station there.
> 
> Next: The Baby Fair
> 
> Until then, JLaLa


	3. The Baby Fair

**A Simple Plan**

_The Baby Fair_

It seemed like the whole golf course had gone silent at Prim’s outburst. Katniss sat frozen next to him, her eyes wide as she processed that her parents and younger sister were standing in front of her.

Not to mention every single one of Delly and Rye’s guests now knew of their impending parenthood.

Katniss suddenly stood, dashing past her family and through the throng of guests before disappearing.

General Everdeen looked to him warily. “I think we need to have a talk.”

His mother approached, his father following; her arms crossed. “We all do.”

“I’m really sorry, Peeta!” Prim was practically in tears. “I didn’t mean to be so loud…”

Peeta stood up, looking at both sets of parents, a near-weeping Prim, and his brother and Delly, who looked positively ecstatic—at least, he knew they would be happy for him and Katniss.

“I agree. We do need to talk,” he agreed. “However, I think we should do it back at home. Right now, I need to find Katniss so we can have a discussion of our own.”

Peeta went to General Everdeen and Kate.

“Thanks for coming up. I know this isn’t what you were expecting to hear.”

“Not exactly,” the General replied. He didn’t seem upset, only concerned for his daughter. “But I know you’ll be able to explain everything later on.”

Kate went to him, eyes warm, and embraced him.

“I know that he doesn’t seem like it, but Marcus is happy about becoming a grandfather. We were just taken aback for a moment.” She moved in closer. “No one else but the family knows about the proposal, right?”

“Yes, and the plan is still a go, unless Katniss has decided to disappear off the face of the earth.” He sighed. “I know that you took a cab here, but I don’t think my parents will be done until a little later. I’m sure you’re tired. I’ll call you another cab to take you to our place. For now, I’m sure you’d like something to eat and drink.”

His mother and father approached Katniss’ parents making their introductions and soon the quartet were heading over to one of the food trucks for champagne and hor d'oeuvres.

“Actually, we’ve rented a place about a block from your house,” Prim informed him. “Your mother said that you planned to surprise Katniss with us coming, so we took our baggage there and then came here at your mother’s suggestion. Then I went and fucked it all…she’s never going to forgive me.”

“Hey.” Peeta pulled her into a hug. “It was mistake and your sister doesn’t hate you. You’re her favorite person in the world—besides me, of course.” Prim pulled away to sock him in the arm and he guffawed. “You’re the meanest nurse in the world—”

“I am not!” Prim stomped her foot though it wasn’t intimidating since she was wearing a pair of patterned Mary-Janes, similar to Katniss’. “You’re really selling me on you becoming my brother. Remember, I have pull with my sister.”

Peeta grinned. “Would it help if I told you that I’m madly in love with her?”

“Yeah, I know.” She blew out a dramatic sigh. “I guess I’ll just have to live with you as my brother-in-law and father of my niece or nephew.”

“I guess so,” he retorted as he pulled out his phone. “I should call you guys a cab so you can at least get some rest or before my parents get yours trashed—”

Gale suddenly stepped forward. 

“I can take them back to their place,” he offered. “Thresh and Finch are taking an Uber to a nearby lounge for drinks so Thresh left his car with me.”

His friend’s dark eyes flitted briefly over to Katniss’ pretty sister.

“Are you trying to have sex with my almost sister?” Peeta burst out.

Gale’s face flushed in seconds. “Uh…no.”

“I wouldn’t just fall into bed with just anyone—” Prim added, her eyes going to Gale. “—no matter how much I’d like to see them shirtless.”

“Real subtle, Primrose.” Peeta shook his head. “Prim, this is Gale. Gale, this is Prim.”

Prim crossed her arms, blue eyes narrowing at his friend.

“Gale, who was with that she-devil, Madge?” His friend hung his head. “Yes, my sister told me _all_ about you.” She turned to Peeta. “Do you trust him?”

“We’ve all made mistakes,” Peeta said, looking to the man in front of him. “Gale is a good guy. He just loved the wrong person.”

Prim let her arms fall to her sides.

“Well, alright.” She turned to Peeta. “I think you better find Katniss now.”

“Oh shit!” In all the chaos, he had almost forgot about his distressed girlfriend. “I’m just going to leave you to decide whether or not you’re going to dismember Gale.”

As Peeta walked away, he heard Prim ask Gale where they could get a decent drink.

“After all, we’re going to be around each other a lot when Peeta marries my sister.”

Prim more than knew how to handle herself.

“And maybe later, I’ll let you see me shirtless.”

He really did not need to hear that.

++++++

“Katniss, open the door.”

He waited outside of the family restroom of the mini-golf course, until the sound of the door unlocking and opening revealed his sullen girlfriend.

“Took you long enough,” she muttered as she stepped out. It was obvious that she had been crying as her makeup had streaked at the corner of her eyes. “Did I leave you in a huge mess?”

“It will be fine,” he assured her, throwing his arm around her shoulder and drawing her close. “Now, are you okay?”

“We had a plan,” she told him through clenched teeth. “We were supposed to wait until after the baby shower—were Rye and Delly upset?”

“No.” They headed out of the park. “They looked happy about another baby in the family.”

“I’m sorry I left you,” Katniss told him as they reached the car. They had borrowed his father’s trusted SUV once again. “We’re supposed to be in this together and I just up and ran off.”

“Between that and Penny kicking my ass in mini-golf, my pride has taken a beating.” He placed a hand to his chest dramatically and Katniss chuckled. His chest warmed at the sound. “There’s that sarcastic laugh that I love so much.”

Katniss pressed herself against him and he pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered in her ear. “It’s like we haven’t seen each other the whole time we’ve been here.”

“I know what you mean.” Katniss smiled at him, chin on his chest. “Like every time we’re alone, your brother and Delly keep popping up to make a Mellark sandwich.”

“Don’t remind me,” he groaned. “Can we go so I can get some time alone with you? Before our families come knocking on our door and demand to know how I could’ve possibly knocked you up with all the newest advancements in birth control?”

“Just tell them that your semen is that powerful,” Katniss retorted as he opened the passenger door for her. “My eggs were just begging to be penetrated.”

“Yes, that will go over with your father real well.”

++++++

The house was still silent when they arrived. Mags was just leaving for the day but let them know that there were sandwiches in the fridge.

“Thanks Mags.” Peeta looked to the woman gratefully. He looked to Katniss, who nodded, before turning back to her. “You should know as I’m sure that Mom will tell you, but Katniss is having a baby.”

“Oh, I already know,” the woman replied easily. Her gaze went to Katniss, taking her hand. “You’ve turned your nose up on grapefruits since you’ve been here. You loved them during your last visit. I’m willing to bet that you’re just not into citrus these days.”

“Yeah, throws my taste buds off and gives me—”

“Heartburn?” Mags nodded in understanding. “Just means your baby will have lots of hair.” She squeezed Katniss’ hand. “Just toast for you tomorrow.”

“Thanks Mags.” Katniss embraced the woman. “You’re the best.”

They walked the woman to the door, bidding her goodbye for the night.

Locking the door, Peeta turned to her, eyes blazing. “Upstairs. Now.”

With a wink, Katniss was dashing up the stairs with Peeta in pursuit.

She laughed as they reached the top, and walked into their room. “You’re getting slow!”

Peeta stepped inside of their room, slamming the door behind him, his hand reaching behind to lock the door.

His eyes remained firmly on Katniss standing before him expectantly, one ankle over the other and her hands behind her back. The vest she wore stretch across her chest and his mouth watered at the sight of her, looking so wholesome and ready to be debauched.

In two steps, Peeta was in front of her, gathering her close, smashing his mouth onto hers in a messy kiss. Their tongues warring for control as Katniss’ hands grabbed at his hair, pushing him deeper into her mouth.

He groaned as the taste of her took over his senses and he grounded against her, letting her feel how hard she made him.

Peeta dropped his lips down to her neck, kissing every inch of exposed skin as he traveled lower. He kissed her pebbled nipples through the layers of her clothing before pulling exploring the sliver of her exposed belly with his tongue.

“Wait—” Katniss pulled away slightly, her chest heaving. She reached for the zipper of her skirt. “Let me get this off—”

“No.” Peeta fell to his knees, his hands reaching underneath her skirt to cup her ass—delicious it was. “You know how sexy you look with this on? Every time you bent over to putt, I got hard.”

She laughed huskily. “Good thing I didn’t get in on that game with you and Penny.”

Peeta smirked up at her. “Yes. Good thing.” He moved her closer. “Now lift your skirt for me, sweetheart.”

Katniss raised a brow but complied with his instructions. Her hands went to the hem of her skirt, bunching it before lifting to expose lush thighs and a soaked pussy.

He pressed his nose to the white cotton covering her drenched slit. “Is this all for me?”

She didn’t reply instead taking a step closer to press his face closer to her mound.

His hands went to the elastic of her panties, yanking them down and off her ankles before bringing her naked quim to his mouth.

“Fuck!” Katniss hissed, her hands going to his hair to anchor her quivering body.

Peeta brought her leg over his shoulder, his mouth between her thighs and tongue thrusting into her entrance. Katniss took control, riding his face with a desperate ferocity, her tight cries spurring him on.

Peeta groaned against her, tasting her juices like a man starved; he wanted her to come…needed her to come against his tongue. He knew Katniss was on the edge; she began to buck against him desperately and eager to satisfy, he latched onto clit, sucking hard just as he thrusted a single digit inside her.

“AH-HH!” she cried out, her climax spilling onto his waiting mouth.

Peeta tasted, licking his lips as she fell laxed against him, her breath fast and sharp.

He kissed her hair. “You okay?”

Katniss nodded against him. “Just feeling a bit boneless…and sweaty.”

Peeta lifted her, standing easily as his tongue went to her neck to taste. “My second favorite flavor.”

“And what’s the first one?” she asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He brought her into the bathroom. “Better get us cleaned up. I don’t think we want to speak to our families smelling of sex—much as I’d love to spend the rest of the day with you all over my face.”

Katniss chuckled. “That’s true.” She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “May I repay the favor later?”

“Of course.”

He placed her gently on the counter, turning the shower on, before immediately going to work on her clothes.

“I didn’t get nearly enough time with these thigh-highs.” He peeled them off her legs with a frown. “Or the whole outfit really.”

“It’s not like I won’t be packing it,” she told him. “I can wear it for you at home and we can play ‘Golf Instructor’ or something.”

“Sound sexy.” Peeta pulled her vest over her head then her polo. “Stand up, gorgeous.” He made quick work of her skirt. Going to the shower, he quickly checked the temperature and found it perfect. “You’re all set.”

Katniss hopped off the counter, brushing past him, and he shuddered at slight touch of her heated skin.

“Are you joining me?” Katniss pulled the glass door open. “It’s not as big as the tub but cozy enough for us two.”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

Peeta quickly pulled off his polo shirt and fitted khakis, toeing off his loafers. He was left in only his boxer-briefs to which Katniss’ gaze drifted down to. His erection was obvious underneath the white cloth, the head of his cock straining to be release.

“Get over here,” Katniss commanded. “I need you to fuck me.”

Minutes later, he was thrusting into Katniss, her palms pressed against the cool tiles, and his hands massaging her full breasts.

“Is this what you wanted?” he asked, tearing his mouth away from hers.

“Yes…” Katniss sighed against his mouth. She turned to him, moving off his cock and he growled at losing the silken warmth of being inside her. “But there is something else I’d like to do.”

He smiled softly at her, content in the glow of the woman before him. “What?”

Katniss sank to her knees, water rushing down the curves of her body, as she stared at him with those siren eyes.

“I’d like to return the favor.”

++++++

Comfortably dressed, they emerged out of the room in search of food.

“Mags said there were sandwiches,” Katniss told him gleefully as they stepped onto the main floor of the house. “Do you think there are gherkins in the fridge?”

Peeta led her to the kitchen, relaxed after fervent lovemaking; he wrapped his arm around her waist, and she pressed against him.

“I’m sure the fridge is stocked. Mags prides herself on making sure that the pantry and fridge are full.”

“I would love a huge gherkin—”

Katniss froze and he looked to her before lifting his eyes at the sight before him.

Prim and Gale sat next to the island in the kitchen, both red faced and unable to meet their eyes—at least, Gale couldn’t.

Katniss went to the fridge. “How long have you been here?”

“How did you even get in?” he added.

“I’m going to say about three orgasms ago and your parents gave me the key,” Prim informed them. “You know, about the time that Katniss yelled that she wanted you to come all over her tits.” She smiled serenely at her sister. “Well, did he?”

Katniss closed the door to the fridge, jar of gherkins in her hands.

She looked squarely at Prim.

“Yes, he did actually.” Opening the jar, her hand reached for the gherkin before biting down quickly. Katniss sighed happily. “That hit the spot.”

“I think that gherkin is satisfying my sister more than you,” Prim quipped at him.

“Well that gherkin won’t eat her out like I can,” he retorted.

Peeta looked over at Gale, giving him an easy smile. “And, how are you?”

“I’m actually wishing I wasn’t here,” Gale admitted, his face still red. “I think I’ve been ready to go since you guys started talking about putting the putter up Katniss’—”

“Yeah, I think you can stop right there,” Peeta told him, his face flaming.

Katniss looked to her sister as she polished off the last of the gherkin.

“I didn’t even think about this because I was up there being pleasured—but why are you and our parents here?”

Prim straightened, her creamy face going pink. “Well…um…you see—”

Her blue eyes looked to Peeta in sheer panic.

“Our moms have been secretly emailing each other and Mom mentioned that she thought that it would be nice for them to fly over so that they could officially meet. Not to mention, it would be a nice surprise for you,” he explained— _he really pulled that out of his ass!_ “She told me during breakfast, but I didn’t expect them to come so soon. I thought they would be here for just the baby shower.”

“You could’ve warned me,” Katniss grumbled. “They’re going to be so mad about me being pregnant.”

“Oh my God! Your sex noises almost made me forget!” Prim rushed over to her sister to hug her. “I’m going to be an Aunt!” She pulled away to look at Katniss’ stomach. “When are you due?”

“About six-ish months,” Katniss told her.

Gale went to Katniss as well. “Congratulations.” He gave her a soft hug. “You’re going to be a great mother.” He went to Peeta, who Prim had just finished hugging. “I have no doubt you’re going to be a good dad.”

Peeta grinned. “Thanks bro.” He followed his friend’s gaze to where Katniss and Prim were talking about his girlfriend’s symptoms. “So, I think Prim is single.”

Gale looked to him, a slight smile on his lips.

“Thanks for letting me know. After all, she’ll be your sister soon and it’s kind of your job to vet the guys she dates.”

“I can vouch for you.”

“I appreciate it.” Gale’s gaze went to the Everdeen sisters before he turned to him once more. “By the way, you and Katniss are freaks.”

++++++

“Do either of you want to explain how with all the myriads of birth control there are Katniss managed to get pregnant?”

The question posed by General Everdeen made him squirmed as did his penetrative gaze. While Katniss had inherited that laser stare, on her it was downright enthralling.

On her father, however, it was terrifying.

Peeta believed that he had formed a good relationship with the man. The man had approved of he and Katniss living together, believing that his daughter was with someone who he could trust. He could understand that this possibly ruined any camaraderie that he used to share with the General.

“Well, there are a number of factors,” Katniss began, her spine straightening as she spoke.

Peeta would recognize that tone anywhere.

It was her ‘meeting’ voice; the voice she used when she was about to go into a budget meeting and argue over what she deemed necessary for her department. He had attended a meeting once as her second and it had left him breathless (and slightly turned on) at the sight of her ripping the Finance Department—as well as Haymitch—a new one.

“Not all birth control is full proof including the pill, which I was taking,” she informed her father along with his parents and Kate.

“Used correctly the pill is 99% effective, but that is if you start your pill packet and you take your pill at the same time of the day. Factoring those errors, the pill would then be 91% effective in preventing pregnancy. I will admit that there were days where I wasn’t able to take the pill on time. For example, I don’t think it would professional to pull out my birth control packet halfway through a two-hour task force meeting.”

His own father looked to him. “And you Peeta, how do you think this happened?”

“Honestly, we were careful…most of the time,” he told them. “We were using condoms until Katniss went on the pill. We weren’t aiming to get pregnant, but I can also admit that there were times we were probably caught up in the moment.”

“And, we’re at the ages where fertility is at an all-time high,” Katniss pointed out. “So, to answer your question, Dad, despite advancements in birth control, there is no foolproof plan to prevent pregnancy with the exception of abstinence. I’m in a committed relationship with someone that I’m in love with and yes, we do have sex—a lot, if I’m being honest, and sometimes more than once in a day—”

“Katniss, I think you might be killing your father,” her mother said with an amused smile.

“The point is that birth control is effective—most of the time,” Peeta stated bluntly. “But you have to factor in human error, and we are humans. We make mistakes like sometimes not taking the pill at the same time or not using condoms as a second method.”

He turned to Katniss and she held out her hand, which he took entwining their fingers together.

“We’ve discussed this pregnancy. Yes, we are surprised,” he continued. “But, we’re not unhappy about the baby. He or she won’t be deprived of love—and I hope not deprived of love from his or her grandparents.”

Katniss beamed at him before turning to the sets of parents.

“Is there anything else?” she asked, her stare firm.

Standing up, the General approached and together, they stood up to face the man.

He looked over them—then pressed a kiss to Katniss’ forehead.

“You are going to be a hell of a mother, Katniss,” he told his daughter.

Then, the General turned to him before pulling him in a firm hug.

Pulling away, he placed his hands on Peeta’s shoulders, giving him a slight smile.

“God help you if you get a little spitfire just like my Katniss.”

Peeta grinned at the man.

“I’m up for the challenge.”

++++++

“What the hell is this?”

Hand in hand, Katniss and Peeta stepped into the multi-use building following the flow of mothers, fathers, pregnant women, and children as they rushed towards the booths. Behind them Rye and Delly looked over their map and checklist.

“Look Katniss! There’s a scavenger hunt game we can do!” Delly called out excitedly.

Katniss looked to him, panic in her eyes. “Help me…” Then she turned to Delly, giving her a bright smile. “Awesome!”

The annual Baby Fair was sponsored by the Cartwrights and took place at one of their properties in the city.

After the talk with their parents, they had reached a truce of sorts. Kate and his own mother were surprised but happy at the turn of events, while their fathers were begrudgingly accepting of the situation.

They made the official announcement over dinner and somehow had gotten thrown into the second event in the Mellark Baby Shower Extravaganza (really, the dumbest name ever)—the Baby Fair. Originally, they were exempt as they were not parents and had made plans to spend the day to relax aka rounds of lovemaking followed by Krispy Kreme donuts, Katniss’ latest craving.

However, his brother and Delly duped them into coming, insisting that it would be the best way to prepare for the baby.

At the word ‘prepare’, Katniss immediately agreed. She was a planner in all things and—if there was any way to organize and prepare for Baby Everdeen-Mellark—this would be it.

Now, he could see that she instantly regretted her decision.

“Katniss! Peeta!” Delly waved at them and, as they approached, they discovered that there were three other women. “Katniss, Peeta—you remember Cashmere—” Delly’s cousin gave them a friendly smile; she was at the wedding and had been on their baseball team.

“Hey guys!” She gave them both a hug. “Congratulations!”

“And these two lovely ladies are Glimmer and Enobaria.” He and Katniss waved at the two women. Delly pushed Katniss forward. “Katniss and Peeta are having a baby!”

“That’s so exciting,” Glimmer told them. “How far along are you?”

“About 14 weeks,” Katniss told her.

“Your first?” Enobaria asked.

Peeta nodded with a grin. “Yes.”

“Do you know where you’ll be having the baby?” Glimmer asked.

“We live on the East Coast,” Katniss explained. “We haven’t gotten to where we’ll have the baby, but I suppose wherever my obstetrician does deliveries.”

“You have to get those hospital tours in,” the woman told them. “Also, do your research about the hospitals around you. Some of them have birthing pools, you know.”

Peeta looked to Glimmer. “Birthing pools?”

Enobaria smiled. “For a water birth, of course.”

“Water births are supposed to be a much calmer transition out of the womb,” Glimmer explained. “Even better if you do it at home.”

Do people actually give birth at home?

Peeta looked to Katniss who was turning greener by the minute. Enobaria was regaling her with a story of one of her friend’s home births.

However, it was not in the water, but on the woman’s bed.

_“And the midwife just told her to bear down—”_

Were midwives still a thing?

_“But then, we realized that the baby was breech…”_

Katniss grabbed his arm, nails digging into his skin.

“We’re supposed to meet someone…over there. Please excuse us.” Peeta took her hand leading her further inside, before checking on Katniss’. “Are you okay?”

“Do you know what a breech birth is?” Katniss asked.

Peeta shook his head.

“Don’t look it up,” she told him. “You’ll never look at my vagina the same way again.”

As they walked further in, they were bombarded with more booths…some for breastfeeding…baby proofing…maternity portraits…pregnancy molds…baby bottles…sterilizers…organic baby food…the latest and greatest strollers…

He could see Katniss’ eyes go wider, her expression growing bleaker…and her chest beginning to heave…

She looked exactly how he was feeling.

Peeta turned to her. “Do you want to get out of here?”

Katniss nodded. “Let’s go.”

++++++

“I’ve brought us some sustenance.” Peeta held up the smoothie pouches that he took from the organic baby food booth. “There’s strawberry banana—” Katniss blanched, and he chuckled, handing her the other pouch. “Peach mango for you then.”

They found refuge in the back of the building where attendees weren’t allowed into; they would deal with the consequences later. Katniss perched herself atop a low brick wall and he joined her, jumping easily onto it to sit.

Katniss opened the pouch and sipped. “This isn’t half bad. When is the baby supposed to drink these?”

“The rep said that there were different age levels. Babies can have pureed fruit by six months from what she told me,” he explained. Katniss nodded, her expression downhearted as she stared out and sipped her smoothie. “Someone handed me this questionnaire. It’s supposed to help us make some decisions about the baby.” He looked to her, hoping for some sort of reaction, but her expression remained neutral. “Do you want to try it?”

She shrugged. “Sure.”

“Okay, first one,” he started. “‘Will you be breastfeeding or formula feeding?’”

Katniss looked to him in confusion. “Um…I suppose breastfeeding? Since it’s easily accessible and all.”

Peeta nodded, giving her an encouraging smile. He looked down the list for questions that weren’t so daunting to him.

“Okay, how about…‘Will you be using cloth or disposable diapers?’” Peeta looked to her. “I didn’t realize that parents still used cloth. Very _Little House on the Prairie_.”

“It’s supposed to be better for the environment, but I guess disposable diapers,” Katniss replied unsurely. “Makes it easier on us.”

He agreed and then looked to the list. “Um…‘Marsupial parent or stroller parent’?”

Katniss looked to him in panic. “What does that even mean?” She wrapped her arms around herself. “I don’t think I can do this.”

He felt his whole body go cold.

“What do you mean? Like _us_?” Peeta hopped off the wall and stood in front of her. “Please talk to me.”

“I don’t know if I can be a mom,” Katniss admitted quietly. “Being in there just showed me that I don’t know anything when it comes to kids. I mean—” She leaned towards him. “—I don’t even know if I like kids.”

Peeta looked to her. “I understand, because a lot of kids are assholes.”

Katniss let out a laugh. “What?”

“I mean I can admit that I was kind of a dick when I was a kid,” he told her. “I never ate my vegetables. Always made a mess. If I was feeling particularly rebellious, I’d talk back to my mom—”

“Oh, you were a terror!” Katniss replied. “That kind of shit would never fly with my Dad.”

“And what are you talking about? You do like kids.”

She looked at him doubtfully. “What kids?”

“Penny,” Peeta told her simply. “I mean, she came from the two people you thought you’d never want to see again, and you obviously adore her. I saw it in your eyes during mini-golf.” He wrapped his arms around her waist. “And seeing you hold Gregory, my heart just stopped. You looked like you’ve been doing it for years.” He helped her down, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Makes me want to put a few more babies in you.”

She groaned. “I don’t want anymore babies!” Her eyes were damp. “I don’t even know how to handle this one.”

“Hey now.” Peeta held her close. “Together, right? We’re going to be doing this together.” He reached to cup her face. “You, Katniss Everdeen, are a planner and researcher. Yes, we don’t know shit about bottles or cribs or whether or not you want to have the baby on our bed—but I know you’ll read every book and gather every resource you can find to help us makes these decisions.”

“And, what will you be doing?”

“I’ll be here executing every plan and decision we make,” he replied. “You want disposable diapers? I’ll learn how to diaper a baby in seconds flat. You want organic fruit for the baby’s smoothies? I’ll be at the Farmer’s Market first thing in the morning.”

“You don’t have to do that much,” Katniss said, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You’re going to be a kickass father.”

“And you—” Peeta lifted her, guiding her legs around his waist. “—are going to be a great mother. I have never seen you fail at anything and you’re not going to fail at this.”

“I’ve never failed because you were with me,” she told him. “Every project at work, who was the one staying late with me at the office? Or taking on extra duties? We work well together. We are good together.”

“We’re going to be a great family,” he promised her. “There is one more question though.”

Katniss raised a brow. “What?”

“Will you love this child no matter what?”

She smiled softly; her grey eyes full as she looked to him. “I will.”

“Then, that’s all we need to know for now,” Peeta told her, setting her down. “Do you want to head back in? There are probably some booths that are actually informative.”

Taking a deep breath, Katniss nodded. “Let’s go.”

Fingers entwined, Peeta led her towards the front entrance.

He heard a faint groan as they near the corner of the building.

Katniss chuckled. “Sounds like someone is about make a baby.”

They turned the corner and Peeta’s feet stilled at the sight of the two people locked in an embrace before him.

Katniss moved around his frozen form, glaring at the pair.

“Seriously Prim? What the fuck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One guess who Prim’s with.
> 
> I missed this pairing as the next chapter of POM is going to worked on next week.
> 
> Just a quick thing in case someone feels offended by Peeta’s shock of some of these birth methods, I don’t have anything against home births or water births, or any other birth plan a soon-to-be parent might have. Every birth story is different, and I love hearing about all of them. In fact, I really wanted to do a water birth, but it just didn’t work out like that.
> 
> I’m just writing this from the perspective of an overwhelmed set of soon-to-be parents.
> 
> I don’t know if you’ve ever been to a Baby Fair, but they can be crazy. I went to one after I had my daughter and it’s super crowded. There are so many booths with so much information. It can be really overwhelming, especially if you’re someone who gets easily claustrophobic like I do.
> 
> Anyone want to guess what the Baby Shower theme is?
> 
> One more chapter…I’m excited. I also didn’t expect this to be so long.
> 
> Thank you for your support. It’s good to hear from all of you.
> 
> Please keep safe. Practice social distancing. Wash your hands.
> 
> Next: The Baby Shower
> 
> Till the conclusion, JLaLa


	4. The Baby Shower

**A Simple Plan**

_The Baby Shower_

It seemed like kismet for Peeta to catch Gale with a blonde of some importance in his life.

He wished, however, that she wasn’t Katniss’ sister.

Prim and Gale pulled apart; the blonde looking unapologetic and his friend (though Gale seemed to be balancing that fine line now) obviously embarrassed.

“Really Prim?” Katniss went to her sister. “What are you doing?”

“I’m kissing someone that I like,” Prim replied firmly.

“Did it really have to be _him_?” Katniss looked to Gale, her greys stony, and the man bowed his head trying to avoid the heat of her gaze. “I don’t think that either of you are in the right state of mind to be getting into a relationship.”

“To be fair, it’s not relationship,” her younger sister pointed out. “It’s sex.”

Gale’s head shot up, looking to Katniss and then to Peeta. “We haven’t had sex!”

“You looked pretty much on your way,” Peeta found himself saying. He waved his hand over to Gale’s bottom half. “Zip it up, bro.”

Gale quickly turned away to fix his jeans before returning to the chaos.

“It would have gone in that direction,” Prim told them. “I’m very attracted to Gale. He’s easy to talk to. I don’t think that he would’ve turned me away if I offered.” She suddenly looked to the man; her gaze uncertain. “I mean, you wouldn’t—would you?”

“Choose your words wisely,” Katniss told the man, her arms crossed.

“Honestly, and I’m risking losing both of your trusts, I would,” Gale admitted. “I think that it’s been a long time since I’ve been able to connect with someone so easily.” He met Peeta’s eyes. “You know Madge wasn’t one to share her feelings and her mind was focused on succeeding in her goals—by any means necessary. Yesterday, Prim asked me what I wanted to do with my life.”

“We talked all night, actually,” Prim said, her cheeks pink. “And it’s been a long time since that’s happened for me.” She went to her older sister, taking her hands. “I just hope that you can remember how it felt to have such a connection with someone. I’m not saying that we’ve started picking out china patterns or anything—”

“But we’d like the chance to see where this goes—” Gale cut in. “—whether it be just two days or beyond.” He went to Peeta. “I know that I’m risking a lot in terms of our relationship. But, Prim…she isn’t anyone else’s but mine. This isn’t like the last time and I’m not trying to overstep. Just say so and I will stop this.”

Peeta straightened at his words. “You wouldn’t pursue anything with Prim if I told you not to?”

Gale nodded. “Yes.” He looked to Prim. “I’m sorry. I made this mistake before and I lost someone very important to me because of it.”

“I understand,” Prim replied, but there was a definite tremble on her pink lips.

Peeta looked to Katniss. “What do you think?”

She was still holding her sister’s hands but let go to join him.

Katniss stared at him for a moment, her hands busying themselves with fixing his collar and pushing his hair from his face as she made her decision. This was the way his Katniss worked; a true multi-tasker, her tactile motions helping her process the situation.

Finally, she pulled away. “Potato.”

Prim looked to Gale. “Do you know what that means?”

The man shook his head.

Peeta nodded in agreement. “Potato.”

He turned to the two.

“We’re not objecting to you both spending the next day and a half with one another. If it’s something, give it time. Exchange numbers and emails. Make plans to see each other after all of this and see how it goes.”

“Do you think that you could do that?” Katniss asked them, her eyes on Prim.

Gale reached to take Prim’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “I’m willing.”

Prim’s expression softened and she smiled. “Me, too.”

“Okay. Then, it’s my duty as Prim’s sister to tell you that I’ll totally kick your ass if you hurt her,” Katniss told Gale.

Peeta looked to Prim.

“And, it’s my duty as Gale’s friend to tell you that I’ll reprimand you…then tell your sister if you hurt him.”

Prim smirked. “Reprimand?” She laughed and then hugged him quickly. “You’re a good friend.”

Gale looked to him gratefully. “The best.”

“Also, you were going to try to have sex in the back of a Baby Fair?” Katniss shook her head at the two. “There’s pregnancy pheromones everywhere. You could be pregnant already!”

Prim shook her head. “Not even funny, Katniss.”

“Just saying.” Katniss put an arm around Prim as they headed toward the front. “Let me introduce you to Delly’s friends so they can tell you all about breech births…”

The two sisters disappeared into the building.

“Peeta.” He stopped, turning to Gale. “Are you really okay with this?”

Peeta met Gale’s worried gaze.

“I’ve missed having you around…and Prim works at a hospital in Connecticut,” he replied. “While you’re around, maybe you could come visit me and Katniss, too.”

Gale smiled softly. “I’d really like that.” He let out a shaky breath. “Thanks for understanding.”

“I think she’s going to be different,” Peeta told him.

“I think so, too.”

+++++++

Peeta tapped the end of his pen on his notepad, the velvet box holding Katniss’ ring sitting in front of him. It was late and Katniss had passed out from exhaustion after what was the Baby Fair from Hell.

They did get a few vouchers for diapers and the business care for a company that specialize in baby proofing though.

He put pen to paper and started to write.

‘ _Katniss…_ ’

Katniss what? Katniss, I love you…Katniss…I want to spend the rest of my life with you…

It didn’t seem like the right words at all. Maybe he should just free speak?

However, it wouldn’t be his first time to admit that he wasn’t the most eloquent speaker.

“Peeta? Why are you still up?” His mother stood at the doorway of the kitchen. Her eyes went to the bag of marshmallows opened before him along with the notepad and Katniss’ ring. “Stressing out?”

“How did you guess?”

His mother pulled out the chair next to him at the kitchen island and sat.

“Marshmallows. One of your comfort foods.” She smiled gently; her eyes laced with concern. “Having trouble getting the words out?”

“No words seem right,” he admitted. “This should be easier. I mean—I know I love her, and I want to be with her forever, but saying that just doesn’t seem to be enough.”

“Peeta, do you know how many people in the world wish that they had someone who would say those words to them?” She looked to him, her blue eyes warm. “Words are a powerful thing, but they’re nothing if there isn’t heart behind them. I think whatever you decide on saying to Katniss won’t matter, just as long as you mean them, and you mean them for the rest of your life.”

“I don’t want to mess this up.” Peeta looked at the ring, smiling to himself. “Whenever I look at this, I see her smiling face in its pearl. I never thought I’d want to love anyone after Madge—but there Katniss was, like someone up there decided to throw me the biggest bone.”

“There you go,” his mother urged. “The words are there. Also, you know Katniss best. I think deep down you’ll know exactly what to say when the moment comes.”

Peeta nodded, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks, Mom. You always know exactly what to say,” he told her sincerely.

“I try,” she replied. “But I do believe that you know what to do. You know the depth of what you feel for her.”

“There isn’t depth.” His mother looked confused. “Depth would mean that there is a stopping point to measure, but there isn’t a stopping point for what I feel for her.”

His mother nodded in understanding, quickly wiping her eyes.

“That’s about the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard.” She brushed his hair affectionately. “You should get to bed. Big day tomorrow. I’ll clean up here.”

Nodding, Peeta gave her a smile, taking his notepad and putting the ring in the pocket of his sweats.

“Good night,” he told her as she shuffled over to put the marshmallows back in the cupboard.

“Good night, love.”

Peeta suddenly reached over, pulling her into a hug. “You’re the best Mom ever.”

His mother smiled softly. “You and Rye made me the best.”

++++++

“I can’t believe I’m wearing this,” Katniss muttered.

At the wheel, Peeta looked to her distractedly. “What?”

“Why are we in Hogwarts uniforms?” she asked. “Though I shouldn’t be surprised, this is Rye and Delly. I am surprised that they put me in Slytherin.”

“Ambitious, cunning…sounds about right,” he told her with a wink.

They were shocked when Rye and Delly had surprised them with their Hogwarts uniforms that morning—even more so since Katniss was on top of him.

Thankfully, she was clothed.

The couple simply hung the uniforms in their closet, Rye instructing his brother to be gentle with her and Delly telling her to do the complete opposite.

“Why am I not in Gryffindor?” she questioned. “We should be in the same house.”

“Well, it’s kind of romantic. Star-crossed lovers, if you will,” he reasoned. “Two houses, both alike in dignity.”

“In fair Hogwarts, where we lay our scene…” Katniss continued, and she smiled softly. “Brave, chivalrous—sounds like you.”

He could certainly hope that the bravery worked in his favor; her ring was burning a hole in his pocket.

“Oh my God…you’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Katniss’ widened at the sight before her and she let out a laugh. “Who the hell do Delly’s parents know—Dumbledore?”

Peeta parked the car, stepping out, and rounding the car’s front to help her step down.

“Precious cargo, you two,” he said tenderly. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Katniss assured him and patted the small belly that was beginning to form. “Not feeling that sick, a little more hungry, _very_ horny.” She pressed herself to him. “Care to help me later…Daddy?”

“Seriously, you calling me that does things to me.” His arms wrapped around her waist. “But I’m also still kind of horrified by it.”

Katniss brushed her laughing mouth to his.

“I’ll stop when this baby comes along—unless you ask me to call you that.”

“Fuck Katniss—” Peeta drew her into a kiss, his tongue roughly plundering her mouth, and she moaned. “—Iet’s just get back into the car.”

“I’d love to,” she whispered against his lips. “But Gale and Prim are heading right for us.”

“I don’t think they’ll care. They owe us for not ratting out on their near-penetration—”

“Hello, you two,” Prim greeted. She twirled in her powder-blue dress and capelet, a matching hat atop her pinned hair. “How do I look?”

“Like you belong in Beauxbatons,” her sister replied and then shook her head. “It’s surprising how much I know about all this.”

“Blame it on Finnick and Annie and their damn Harry Potter movie marathons,” Peeta told her. He turned to Gale, who was wearing a red military-esque uniform with a high neck, a fur stole over one shoulder. “What are you wearing?”

“I guess I’m from Drumstrang,” Gale told him. “Delly said I looked like someone named Viktor Krum.”

“Why do they get cool costumes? We look like children,” Katniss grumbled. “I’m going to be a mother for goodness sakes. Take a look everyone! The first pregnant student at Hogwarts!”

“Someone explain this to me,” Prim said as they headed towards the entrance to the station. “Why are we all dressed like this?”

“The soon-to-be-parents are avid Harry Potter fans,” Katniss told her. “The wedding reception looked like it was in the Great Hall which was appropriate since the Cartwright Estate looks like a castle.”

“That would explain why Hogwarts Express is stationed where the Napa Wine Train usually is,” Peeta said as they entered the inside of the station. “They’ve really outdone themselves…”

The interior of the train station had been reconstructed to look like some sort of village, booths made to look like storefronts. Everyone was dressed up in some sort of character from the series and Peeta stifled a laugh seeing his mother dressed up as Professor McGonagall.

“Wow.” Katniss looked around in amazement. “They made Diagon Alley in a train station.” She took Peeta’s hand, leading him to a booth called Flourish and Blotts where they found an array of classic editions of children’s books stack behind and along the counter.

A woman in long robes smiled at them. “Would you like to put in a suggestion for the parents to be?”

“How?” Katniss asked curiously.

“All of these books were purchased by the Cartwright Family. You can look around, read through and if you see something interesting, I’ll write it down on this list for the parents-to-be.” She presented them an open book with blank page, next to it was a feather quill. “All suggestions will be placed in the baby’s bookshelf in the nursery. Any other books not picked will be donated to the local libraries.”

Katniss nodded and then pulled two from the stack to their left. She handed them to the woman who wrote down her choices.

“Why _Little Women_ and _Alice in Wonderland_?” Peeta asked.

“Because _Little Women_ was the first chapter book I ever read,” she told him. “And _Alice in Wonderland_ because I feel like I’m in Wonderland right now.”

“Katniss! Peeta!”

They turned to find Penny running towards them, Cato and Clove following behind. Gregory was perched on Clove’s hip, dressed in a brown jumpsuit with green leaves protruding from his cap.

“Hi, Penny!” Katniss leaned down to give the little girl a hug. Penny twirled in front of her, showing off her Hogwarts uniform. “You’re in Slytherin, too!”

“She asked Delly what house you were in,” Clove told her with a smile.

“And then demanded that she be in the same house as you,” Cato added.

“I’m starting to wish I was in Slytherin,” Peeta told Penny with a smile.

Penny reached out to him and he leaned down to pick her up.

“It’s okay, Peeta,” Penny told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You can sit with us on the train because you’re Katniss’ boyfriend!”

“Thank you, sweetheart.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I’m honored.”

Penny turned to her parents. “I will have a boyfriend just like Peeta when I grow up.”

“Oh boy,” Cato said. “She’s really not a baby anymore.”

“Speaking of babies.” Clove handed Gregory to Katniss, who pressed a kiss to his chubby cheek. “We left before the big reveal, but Delly told us that you’re expecting a baby.”

“Yes, I’m just getting into my second trimester,” Katniss revealed. “And, it was actually all Prim’s fault.”

Cato paled. “Crap. Prim’s here?”

“Yes, I’m here.” They turned to find Prim, hands on her hips and glaring at Katniss’ ex. “Cato.”

“Prim, please.” Katniss looked pleadingly to her sister as she approached. “Be nice.”

“Who’s that?” Penny asked Peeta.

“That is Katniss’ sister, Prim,” he explained.

Penny slid down and approached Prim. “You have a pretty dress.”

Prim looked down at the girl, her eyes softening. “Thanks, doll.”

“I’m not a doll! I’m Penny!”

“Our daughter,” Cato explained as he put an arm around Clove. “My wife, Clove, and the baby that Katniss is holding is Gregory, our son.”

“You’re really going to hold your adorable family in front of me in hope that I’ll…”

“Have mercy,” Cato said. “I know what I’ve done—”

“ _We’ve_ done,” Clove interrupted. “However, Katniss has forgiven us and has moved on. I hope you will too.”

Prim pursed her lips. “I guess.” She looked down at Penny, who was admiring her skirt. “But only because your kids are super cute.”

Gale stepped in, putting an arm around Prim, and giving her an affectionate smile. “That’s my girl.”

Penny’s eyes rounded, her stare on the tall, dark-haired man in red.

“Daddy, I’ve changed my mind. When I grow up, I’ll have a boyfriend just like him!”

++++++

The parents-to-be greeted each train compartment. Delly looked lovely in her periwinkle blue dress (the actual color of Hermione’s Yule Ball gown, according to the soon-to-be mother) while Rye sported what were supposed to be dress robes.

“It just looks like a tux with a cape,” Peeta told him plainly.

“I look cool, okay?” Rye retorted vehemently.

They were seated with Prim and Gale while Clove, Cato, and the kids had the compartment next to them. Penny would pop in once in a while to say hello and to moon over Gale—even offering him her chocolate frog, which he insisted she keep.

“At least if Prim gets tired of you, you’ll have a backup,” Katniss quipped.

“I think I need a drink,” Gale said, blushing.

“Come on. I’ll take you to The Leaky Cauldron,” Prim told him soothingly. They both stood and she turned to her sister. “If you want privacy, I suggest you pull the curtains down and lock the car.”

They pulled the cart door closed, leaving Katniss and Peeta alone.

Katniss turned to him and smiled. “Hello.”

He reached and brushed his fingers against her cheek. “Hi.”

“Would it be horrible to say that I can’t wait to go home?” Katniss asked. “I love our families, but there is lot going on and there’s a lot of people.”

“Seeing Clove and Cato again, that was a given…the arrival of your parents and Prim…Gale and Prim…” Peeta ticked off and put an arm around her. “It has been eventful.”

“Don’t forget that we told everyone about this little one—or Prim did,” she reminded him with a smile. “I am a little relieved now that it’s out in the open. We also got some useful information at the Baby Fair.”

“Katniss, have you ever thought about what happens after all of this?” he asked suddenly.

“I assume that we just go back to work and figure out together how we get on with a baby.” Katniss looked to him in concern. She looked so pretty, illuminated by the sunset coming through the large window of their compartment. “Are you alright? You’ve been a little…distracted.”

“I’m fine,” he assured her. “Just a lot happening.”

“Does that bother you?” she asked him softly. “All these changes?”

“No! Changes are what make life interesting and help you grow as a person.” Peeta pulled her onto his lap. “Are you upset about everything changing?”

“I was worried that maybe you were,” she admitted. “You’ve been cagey even before this trip. It’s been a big year and a lot has changed with the move and the baby. I just thought it might be too much for you—like we’re moving too fast.”

“Listen to me, we’ve had a crazy year and I wouldn’t change it for anything.” Peeta held her close. “You and this baby are the best thing to ever happen to me.”

“I feel that way, too.” Katniss swallowed shallowly. “We’re lucky because we’re best friends and we get to do this together.”

“Exactly.” Peeta gazed into her warm eyes and felt his heart race. Was this the moment? His hand went to his pants pocket. “Katniss, I love you.”

Her eyes lit up at his words. “I love you, too.”

“And I…well…we’ve been through so much. It’s never been hard because I’m with you,” he began as he reached into his pant pocket. “Katniss, will—”

Prim opened the door. “Hey—Rye and Delly are making their welcome speech before the train heads out.”

Katniss stood up. “Okay, I need to use the restroom before we go. My bladder has shrunk considerably.” She leaned down to give Peeta a kiss. “I’ll see you inside.”

She moved passed Prim and down the cart.

Prim looked to Peeta. “I ruined something important, didn’t I?”

He shook his head, putting the ring box back in his pocket.

“Just wasn’t the right time.”

++++++

“Your mother and I are taking the Everdeens back to the house,” his father told him.

He and Peeta stood inside the station, watching everyone mill about. After the hour-long ride where everyone was treated to treats like pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs from a Trolley cart, they all returned to a lunch of fresh salads and fried chicken (Delly’s request).

Katniss was chatting with Delly’s parents, dressed respectively as Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange. His mother was with the parents-to-be, figuring out how to get all their presents to their home in Noe Valley. Prim and Gale were actually having a civil conversation with Cato and Clove—thanks to Penny. Though occasionally, Prim would raise a brow at Cato to which Gale would place a hand on her shoulder.

“So…do you have a plan?” his father asked.

Peeta looked to him, a frown forming.

“No. I keep thinking it’s the right time…and it just doesn’t pan out.”

“Maybe there isn’t a right time. Maybe you just do,” his father advised.

“I know,” he said. “But I wish I had thought of something creative like a flash mob or something like Rye’s proposal.”

His father chuckled. “You think Katniss is the kind of woman who wants a flash mob?” He shook his head. “And Rye and Delly share an interest that is solely them and your brother wanted to incorporate it into his proposal.”

“Well, it wasn’t exactly his first proposal.”

His father looked to him in surprise. “What?”

“Oh shit! Don’t tell him I told you,” Peeta told him. “The first one was during a moment of…passion.”

“Ahh.” The man nodded, his cheeks flushing. “I’ll just keep it to myself.”

“Marshall, are you alright?” Katniss stood in front of them. “You’re all red.”

“Something went down wrong,” he told her, squeezing her shoulder. “Thanks for checking in, sweetheart. I’m going to see what your mother’s plan is, Peeta. We’ll see you at home.”

He walked off, leaving the couple alone. Katniss went to his side, reaching for his hand.

“You two looked like you were talking about something serious.”

Peeta shook his head. “Just catching up.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Was there anything else you wanted to do? I know you’ve had more than enough butterbeer.”

“And those little burgers,” Katniss said. “I ate one and your baby had five.”

He laughed. “I won’t tell.”

“Good,” she replied. “There is _one_ thing I’d like to do before we leave.”

Katniss walked to the far end of the station, passing the rest of Diagon Alley until they were standing in front of a photo booth.

“I’d like to have a photo strip for my desk,” she told him with bright smile.

“Was this part of the baby shower?” he asked as Katniss guided him inside, before sitting on his lap.

“No.” Katniss reached into her purse. “I guess it’s here for people wanting to take pictures before getting on the train.”

“Let me pay for this—”

A zing ran up his spine as he reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet— _this was it._

He handed Katniss the cash and she busily began to insert the bills into the payment slot.

His hands reached into his front pant pocket as Katniss straightened up and looked to him.

“What should we do?” she asked excitedly.

Peeta leaned towards her, covering her mouth with his in a full kiss. She responded, her arms encircling his neck as she let out a breathy moan.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily, and Katniss grinned. “What was that for?”

Peeta stared at her, his chest full of an all-encompassing love for the women before him. His best friend. His partner. The mother of his child.

“Katniss…will you marry me?”

_Flash._

“What? Are you serious?” He reached behind him and presented the ring box to her. She opened it and gasped.

_Flash._

“I’ve been trying to find the perfect way to propose to you,” he told her. “Then—like you always do—you inadvertently found it. Hopefully—” He took the ring from the box and held it out to her. “I’ve executed it right.”

Katniss blinked, tears falling down her cheeks. “It was perfect…and yes.”

_Flash._

Peeta slipped the ring on her finger, kissing the top of her hand.

“Peeta, I want to get married…this weekend.”

“What?”

_Flash._

++++++

Everyone was waiting in the living room when they got home. Their parents sat on long end of the couch while Rye and Delly got the shorter end. Prim sat next to the parents-to-be with Gale sitting on the armrest.

When they stepped in, everyone straightened up, their parents looked particularly excited.

His Dad had not so subtly tried to hide the champagne bottle behind his back.

“Hey, you two!” his mother started, not-so-subtly. “You look like you have something important on your minds!”

His mother was never meant to be an actress as her words came out a little stilted.

“Oh yes—” Katniss held her hand out to show everyone her engagement ring. “Peeta proposed. I said yes.”

“What?” her mother cried out. “I thought we were going to be there!”

“The right moment just happened,” she explained and pulled out the photo strip, giving it to her mother. “Pass it around. We’re just waiting for a few more people.”

Everyone gathered around Kate to look at the photo strip.

“It’s actually pretty cute,” Prim remarked over her mother’s shoulder.

Rye snorted. “Why do you have such a dopey look on your face in this last photo?”

“We’re here!” Clove called out, rushing into the room with Penny. Cato followed with Gregory in a sling against his chest. “The door was unlocked, so we just came in. What’s up?”

Katniss held up her hand to show them her engagement ring. “This.”

Clove rushed over to her, stopping short. “Is it okay to hug?”

Peeta smiled as he watched his fiancée— _his fiancée—_ pull Clove into a hug; the two pulled apart to ?”  
[dmired the ring.

Katniss excused herself to join him. “There is one more thing.”

“We all know you’re pregnant,” Prim called out. “Unless you’re announcing it’s twins.”

“No. Last time we checked, there was only one in my uterus,” Katniss retorted. “The reason Peeta looks so surprised in the last photo is because I told him I wanted to get married before we leave.”

“But you’re leaving tomorrow evening!” his mother replied.

“We wanted to do it now because both of our families are here,” he explained.

“We don’t want anything fancy,” Katniss added. “We just want to be married.” She looked to Rye and Delly. “Your wedding was beautiful, but we’re not really into all of that stuff. Planning a huge wedding and having a baby is a lot for us to undertake.”

“And, we want to be married before the baby comes.” Peeta looked around the room. “I hope you all understand how important this is to us. We figured that tomorrow we could head to City Hall early and see if we could get an appointment for the license application and civil ceremony—"

Delly stood up. “No!” She went to them. “You will not do that.”

Katniss looked crestfallen. “I’m sorry if you don’t support us—”

“No.” Her expression softened. “You will not get married tomorrow. You will get married _tonight_.”

“I don’t understand,” he said to his sister-in-law.

“My Dad is a Judge—he’s retired now but he can perform the ceremony and file the paperwork tomorrow. Dad knows a few people at City Hall who can probably have the license in your hands by the time you depart,” she explained with a smile. “I’ve already texted my parents to head over after picking up my gown at our place, which you can borrow.”

“Delly, that’s really generous of you.” Peeta pulled her into a hug. “You’re the best.”

“Your tux is in the upstairs armoire,” his mother added, and she looked to Prim. “Your sister’s dress is here, as well—that is, if you would like to wear it.”

“I’d love to.” Prim stood up to join them and turned to her sister. “I can do your hair and makeup, too.”

“Thanks, Prim,” Katniss said. “You’ll stand with me, right?”

Prim sniffled. “I’d love to.”

Peeta looked to his big brother. “Rye?”

Rushing over, Rye pulled him into an embrace. “Of course. I’m always here for you.”

Then, Peeta found himself looking to Gale. “Gale?”

His friend nodded, his voice thick when he responded, “Of course.”

“We’ll have the ceremony in the backyard, loves.” His mother along with Kate stood up. “Kate and I will decorate.”

“I can help as well,” Clove offered.

“Actually, we’d love if Penny would be our flower girl,” Katniss said. “And, if you would stand with me too.”

“It would be an honor,” Clove answered and looked to her husband. “Will you be alright with Greggie?”

“Of course,” Cato replied easily. “I can help with music.”

“I will coordinate,” Delly called out. “Why don’t the Dads and Moms get out of their costumes and start working on the backyard? Cato, explain to me what you mean about helping with the music. Prim and Clove—get the bride upstairs and start fixing her up. Gale and Rye—same thing but with the groom. My parents’ ETA is about an hour so let’s get moving!”

++++++

“Oh, holy fuck, Katniss…you look beautiful.”

Katniss smiled at her sister as she walked over to the mirror.

“Thank goodness, Clove and Penny just left the room—the mouth on you!” she replied with a laugh. Her eyes went to her reflection. “Oh, I look…different.”

The gown was beautiful, and she fit it well—through the cups of the top were a little small, but not enough for boob spillage. Prim had arranged her hair in a low knot but added some volume to the crown of her hair and to show off what her sister called her graceful silhouette. Her makeup was simple; lined eyes, some mascara, and rose lip gloss.

Prim joined her at the mirror. “Is that a bad thing?”

“No, it’s just that I’m surprised how much I feel like a bride in this,” Katniss replied. “Like there’s a little bit of bridal magic from last year.”

“Or maybe it’s because you’re an actual bride,” her sister told her with a smirk.

There was a knock on the door and Clove peeked inside. “You ready—oh my God, Katniss…” She stepped into the room. “You look beautiful.”

She felt her cheeks grow warm. “Thanks.”

Clove took her hands. “Thank you for letting us be part of this day.”

Katniss squeezed her hands. “Everything is as it should be.”

Her friend nodded in understanding. “Your father is waiting to walk you down the aisle.”

“There’s an aisle?” she asked as they walked down the stairs, her father waiting for her at the bottom.

“Yes,” Clove said. She helped her down with Prim holding her skirt. “There’s definitely an aisle.”

“Katniss…” Her dad stepped towards her. “You look lovely.”

Her father, usually austere, took in a deep breath to steady himself and she found her own eyes beginning to fill.

“Dad, thanks for being so understanding,” she said as he offered her his arm.

They began to walk towards the backyard, Clove and Prim, trailing behind them.

“When Peeta asked us a few months ago, I had prepared myself for the moment you would announce your engagement,” he told her. “However, seeing you now, about to get married—it just reminds me how fast time passes.” They reached the doors to the backyard, where the faint sound of a guitar reached her ears. “You picked a good man to love, sweetheart. I wouldn’t have given you up to anyone who wasn’t the best of the best.”

They stepped onto the top of the stairs overlooking the backyard. The aisle had been created by tealights leading them towards the lone tree at the edge of the yard. The lights that once hung for Delly and Rye’s reception, now floated along the branches of the tree.

Right below, stood Peeta.

“You never going to lose me Dad,” she assured him. “Our family is just getting bigger.”

Prim and Clove started their walks down the aisle, taking the opposite side of the groomsmen.

Her father nodded. “Let’s go. Your soon-to-be husband is waiting.”

They began their march.

++++++

“Don’t fuck this up…don’t fuck this up…”

“Those words sound awfully familiar,” his brother said, a soft smile on his face. “At least you’re not connected to any sort of microphone.”

He grinned back. “True.”

Their mothers had done an amazing job in just one hour. The lights above them were soft and romantic. Delicate tea candles create a makeshift aisle and they took every chair they could find to bring out onto the backyard.

Cato was surprisingly skilled at the guitar, strumming _Dream a Little Dream_ quietly in the background as the procession arrived.

Penny headed down the aisle, still in her Hogwarts uniform and throwing rose petals from a basket his mother found from Easter. Waving at him, she joined Delly, who held Gregory in her arms. Prim in Katniss’ MOH dress from last year and Clove in her Hogwarts uniform walked slowly down one by one before heading to the opposite side of himself and the groomsmen.

Mr. Cartwright had taken off his Snape wig, but kept the deep black robe since, according to him, he felt more official this way.

Suddenly, the music changed and Peeta was brought back to the moment when he decided that Katniss was his forever.

“Wise men say…only fools rush in…” Cato crooned softly.

Katniss headed down the aisle, arm in arm, with General Everdeen; her eyes on him as they marched.

His bride was nothing short of spectacular.

Soon, they reached the front and he walked over to father and daughter. Her father shook his hand before pulling him into his embrace.

“Take care of her,” he whispered in Peeta’s ear.

“I promise I will.” The man nodded before going to his daughter and kissing her cheek.

Finally, Peeta turned to her.

Katniss grinned. “It feels like it’s been forever, right?”

“I can only hope,” he replied, leading her up to Mr. Cartwright.

“Welcome everyone,” Mr. Cartwright started. “It is my pleasure to officiate this wedding between Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen.

The man asked them to join hands.

“I’ve known Peeta for a long time. He, along with Rye, had grown up with Delly and I think of them as my own. As a boy, Peeta was always kind and considerate and these traits have transcended into adulthood. I’ve seen it firsthand in the relationships he has with our families as well as his friends. While I’ve only known Katniss for about a year, from the conversations we’ve had, I’ve seen an intelligent, independent, and loving woman. Her parents, I’m sure, are very proud of her.”

The General and Kate nodded in agreement.

“So, now that I’ve said my spiel, I’m going to hand it off to our couple. They have elected to create their own vows.” The man turned to Katniss. “Ladies first.”

Katniss turned to him, grey eyes full.

“I was never one to show my feelings. You’ve known me long enough to realize this. However, you have always shown me that your love and friendship are unwavering. Whether I’m your manager, your girlfriend, or even just that girl that you got drinks with after work—I’ve always been confident in your care and I’ve known that you would always protect my heart. I promise to always be steadfast and unwavering. I promise that you’ll never doubt my love. I promise that I’ll always protect your heart.”

His mouth trembled as Katniss tried in vain to blink her tears. However, two escaped, trailing down her cheeks.

He reached over and swiped them away gently. “I love you.”

Mr. Cartwright turn to him. “Peeta?”

“I’m someone who has never been able to speak up. I’m typically quiet and don’t mind just hanging in the background. I’m not that way when it comes to you. Every day, I wake up and I can’t believe that you picked me. I’ve more than once had to stop myself from shouting it on our rooftop.”

Katniss laughed wetly.

“I’m digressing…my Mom recently said that words meaning nothing if they don’t have heart. So, with all my heart, I promise to respect you, to stand next to you in whatever happens—good or bad—to raise our child with all the love and respect that our parents gave us and, last but not least, I promise to love you until beyond.”

Prim was sobbing behind her sister and he could hear the faint sniffles behind him, not sure if it was Rye or Gale…or both.

“Do you have the rings?” Mr. Cartwright asked.

They both turned to one another.

“Oh shit…” they both said.

“Peeta—” They turned to his mother, who pulled off her ring. “Use this one as a placeholder.”

Her father followed, removing his band to give to Katniss.

Quickly, they exchanged rings. Her father’s fit a little loose and his mother’s only reached her knuckle, but it mattered little in the moment.

“By the power vested in me and by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife,” the man said. Mr. Cartwright grinned at them. “Go ahead and kiss already!”

Peeta turned to his now-wife and his hand went to her cheek. Katniss beamed as they reached for one another; his arms going to her waist and hers weaving around his neck before their lips met in a kiss.

“I love you,” he whispered in her ear as they moved apart “Always.”

“Always,” Katniss repeated before pulling him into another kiss.

++++++

_Two days later…_

“I am not ready to go back,” Katniss whined as they stepped onto the elevator.

Peeta wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her to the curve of her neck. Katniss let out a moan and he could feel the blood rush down to his cock.

“Well, we can just stop the elevator and you could let me finish what I started this morning,” he suggested with a grin.

“No, but we’re definitely going home for lunch,” she replied. “I’m planning to sit on your face.”

Peeta groaned. “I cannot go up there with an erection…” He took a calming breath. “We’re going on a honeymoon as soon as we can.”

The brief day they had to themselves, he spent most of his time in-between Katniss’ thighs and the other time…hydrating.

“I don’t want a honeymoon,” his wife (he would never get tired of calling her that) grumbled. “Just a weekend of climaxes before this baby takes over my body!”

His mouth went to her ear. “You got a deal.” Katniss turned to him, eyes heated. “Now kiss me, _Mrs_. Mellark.”

She actually purred. “I love when you call me that.”

Her mouth was on his in seconds, his hands moving under her dress to cup full cheeks. This had been a particular spot that they had spent their free day experimenting with.

First, with his fingers, and hopefully the next time with his cock.

They didn’t even hear the ding of the elevator.

“SURPRISE!”

Katniss almost leapt into his arms at the shouts.

They looked out of the elevator to find their whole office gathered to greet them.

Behind the crowd, a large banner hung from the top floor: **CONGRATULATIONS KATNISS AND PEETA!**

Effie and Haymitch stepped forward as walked out of the elevator, bright smiles on their faces.

“I know that you wanted to keep it a secret, but I dragged the information about your proposal out of Finnick!” Effie gushed excitedly.

“I suggested that we have the party,” Haymitch added proudly. “Let’s see the ring!”

The crowd behind them cheered.

“Actually,” Katniss began nervously. “We’d like to make a change of relationship.”

Effie’s face fell. “Oh, fucking hell, not again—I’ll be in my office gathering the paperwork.”

She huffed, heading back to her department.

Haymitch guffawed, his eyes glancing over to Peeta’s left hand and catching the glint of the golden band.

The man went to a nearby desk being used as a serving table and grabbed a bottle of champagne.

“I have a feeling we’re going to need this.” He smirked at the two. “We’ll see you in five—congratulations.”

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you from the bottom of my Harry Potter/Hunger Games loving heart for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and this made you laugh and cry and swoon…
> 
> Yes, the Cartwrights are filthy rich and have a great connection when it comes to Harry Potter swag.
> 
> For anyone who is curious, there is a Napa Wine Train that you can take for a nice lunch or dinner.
> 
> Anyway, I’d love to write some one-shots. Feel free to message me on Tumblr with requests or even comments!
> 
> As always, I appreciate you taking the time to read.
> 
> Until the next story, LaLa


End file.
